


Enthusiasm Paraphernalia

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Dynamics, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Ross hadn't thought himself that special, but to Alex he was everything-including the perfect feast.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have compiled the vampire AU from both kinktober and advent into one. I have made some changes to them and the previously posted parts make up the bulk of the beginning of this story. The rest is all new, though. This will be in two parts.  
> [Title and part names taken from the lovely song 'Dracula Teeth' by The Last Shadow Puppets.]  
> I went ahead and made a playlist because why not that's what all the cool kids do now, right? Here's the [Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbINocob5Qnd3QiqY5opHont7taGCPrd).

Part I - Lover Boy’s Last Resort

Ross felt much like a bird as he sat in a nest of thick, cream colored blankets and feather pillows. And perhaps much like a bird, he was held captive in a lavish cage. Only this one was a bedroom with a connected bath. He had wanted to explore the unknown house and possibly locate an exit, but the door was locked –he had tried the handle upon waking up minutes earlier. So Ross, not remembering how he came to be in the tastefully decorated room with its cherry red walls and dark wood flooring, stayed curled up in the heated mound on the all too comfortable king sized bed.

The thick curtains were drawn against a sliding glass door. There were no traffic noises coming from outside so he assumed that he wasn’t in the city anymore. The only source of light was from two standing lamps on either side of the bed. He tried to think back to what was anywhere between hours to days earlier. What had he been doing, exactly? He was pretty sure he had been going to a business meeting, judging by his suit that was folded neatly on the wide vanity. But what had happened before that, or even after?

It had been early, hadn’t it? Much too early, when the sun hadn’t quite had the chance to peek over the horizon yet. It’d been very foggy too, that much he remembers, because he had almost bumped into a cyclist as he was crossing the street. He usually didn’t leave before six but there had been a reason he needed to get to the office before his usual time.

A short series of events slowly worked their way to the forefront of his mind. Ross had stopped to retie his shoe in front of one of the many tiny alleys of London. He had set down his brief case, and then there had been a hand on his arm, tugging him up, and another over his mouth. Something had been slipped across his eyes, and Ross had felt himself lifted off the ground, the chilly morning air cutting past his suit as he was moved quickly by some means, in too much of a shock to properly struggle. Then perhaps there had been deep voices and the smell of something like spicy cigar smoke and strong cologne as he was set down. But after that? Ross took a deep breath, concentrating. What was it...? There may have been a sharp pain somewhere on his body, but he couldn’t place where, and that was what had caused him to lose consciousness. He had no clear memory of the time after between being taken and now.

Ross groaned in frustration. He poked his head from beneath the covers and looked at the night table next to the bed. There he saw sitting a shiny rectangular tray filled with an assortment of fruits, thinly sliced meats, and two buttered croissants. His stomach twisted in hunger. There was always a chance that the food was unsafe but he was willing to take the risk. He made a sandwich and this he sat eating, crumbs dropping onto the gown he was wearing. It was thin and silky, and knee length. He was suddenly aware that he didn’t have underwear on underneath it though, and he wondered if that was gone for good or in the pile with his suit.

Ross was popping grapes into his mouth when the door sprung opened. He turned his head, almost choking. He spat out the grapes into his hand as two men, one significantly shorter than the other, came into the room. They were arguing. Ross tensed as he watched them.

“No means no,” the shorter brunet said. He wore a muted green turtleneck and dark jeans. “Remember the last time you did this? It was an utter mess.”

The other man, who had a well-kept beard, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t  _my_ fault he fell in love with me. I was honestly expecting him to run.”

“I believe he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. God, you are  _such_  a...” the shorter one trailed off, his eyes finally meeting Ross’. The other looked at him as well.

Ross didn’t know what to do or what to say. He held the grapes in his hand, unnerved that two very attractive strangers were gazing at him with closed, hardened expressions. From their conversation Ross guessed that they were not new to the whole picking people off the street thing. The thought momentarily fueled his anger.

The taller one came towards the bed. Ross could see the reddish hairs in his beard. His eyes were a light blue, much like his own, and Ross had to remind himself that one of these guys was the man who had snatched him from the street and brought him here. His money was on this one, since he doubted the other would be capable of carrying him.

“You’re awake finally,” the man said. He grinned, and Ross saw them. The two elongated canine teeth that caught the lamplight and shone, plain as day, their razor sharp tips.

“This has to be a joke,” Ross found himself muttering. “A sick joke. Or a dream.” His hand tightened on the grapes and they burst in his fist. Ross didn’t hesitate to throw the mush into the stranger’s face, his normally relaxed temper finally shifting. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re going to release me.” His voice had risen and he somehow kept it at a surprisingly even tone. “I’ve had enough of being a hostage.”

The man flicked the mess from his skin. His grin hadn’t even floundered, and in fact he looked even more pleased. “I like it when they put up a fight.”

From behind him, the shorter man sighed. “You’re disgusting.”

“I’ve only heard that six thousand times every century.” The bearded man turned briefly and pointed at his acquaintance. “And each time it’s been from  _you_.”

“Better make it six thousand and one, then.”

“Trott,” he whined, and Ross guessed that was the man’s surname. “Stop ruining my fun, fam.”

“No. And what is ‘fam’?”

“Idunno. I heard some kids say it the other night. Sounded funny.”

Ross had no idea whether to laugh or cry, or possibly both. This whole situation was beyond insane. He wanted a thorough explanation and to get  _far_  away from these two... whatever they were. He didn’t want to say vampires but Ross was pretty sure the teeth were real. That, or this guy had went to the dentist with a very special request. Maybe that was more likely. If these two turned out to be serial killers then he honestly wouldn’t be surprised.

Trott walked over to the bed. He looked irritated. “I’m sorry for Smith’s behavior. He’s unfortunately always been like this.”

Ross couldn’t help but add sourly, “Let me guess, for  _hundreds_  of years?”

“Correct. He has a habit of...  _playing_  with his food.”

“Lovely,” Ross said with a grimace. He totally enjoyed being thought of as food. He briefly wondered if there was a possibility that these two were some type of cannibals. Wouldn’t that make for a story? _Man Kidnapped and Ate, Bones Found in Old Stew Pot_.

“Yes, I apologize again. I’ll leave the door unlocked, so feel free to get dressed and leave whenever you want-”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second,” Smith interrupted. “He isn’t going anywhere.”

Ross’ heart gave a start. He had initially believed these two were working together. Maybe Trott was having second thoughts? Ross didn’t have faith in any higher being but he silently prayed that these men would get into some sort of scuffle and it would allow him to make his escape.

“You can’t  _keep_  him here. He isn’t a pet. You’ve done this exact thing before.”

“That was  _years_  ago. I know how to do it now. Plus, it’s much easier with all the technology that’s been invented. I’ve seen your browsing history, you enjoy the Internet.”

“It... serves its purpose. But that’s beside the point.” Trott’s face had gone pointed with irritation, brown eyes full of irritation. “You can’t keep this man here. You said you were only going out to ‘sample the population’, not suddenly decide to kidnap someone to be your blood bank.”

Smith clicked his tongue and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Ross bounced with the movement, and Smith captured Ross’ chin in a grip so firm it felt like he was being held by warm metal pliers. If he had to fight, how would he have any chance? He hadn’t even seen Smith’s hand move.

“Look at this guy. He’s hot as fuck _and_ feisty. A two for one. He’s just a businessman with no family left. He’s perfect.” Smith abruptly let him go, then brushed a long, well-manicured nail against his cheek. Ross resisted the urge to shiver. “Come on, you’d much rather stay here and be pampered, wouldn’t you?”

Trott snorted. “Pampered? More like tortured.”

“That was  _one time!_ ” Smith sounded truly angry and even a little hurt at the comment.

“Yes, and I refuse to let you live it down.” Trott seemed to calm a bit. “It’s too dangerous, and he clearly doesn’t want to be here.”

Smith looked at Ross, and his eyes were filled with  _something_  that resembled a loneliness that Ross himself had experienced before, an expression that had stared him back in the mirror almost daily, a thing he fought hard to keep suppressed. But Ross was conflicted. He didn’t exactly want to sympathize with this man, even if the whole bizarre situation was the most exciting and strange thing that had happened to him since he had dated that dominatrix back in university.

“What if I do it this time and  _don’t_  take your memory?” Smith asked him, and Ross furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “When I drink from you, I’ll let you feel everything that I feel, and you’ll remember all of it.”

Ross’ spinning mind was trying to find leverage. He glanced at Trott but the man had his lips pursed and said nothing. It sounded oddly tempting to Ross, except he did not know the parameters yet.

“If I don’t like it, you  _promise_  to let me go?” Ross asked. He was sure there was something highly flawed about making promises with a potential supernatural criminal.

“Promise,” Smith said. “Trott won’t let me keep you –or kill you– unless you wish it.” He held out his hand.

Ross stared at it, then looked to Trott for confirmation. Trott nodded, and Ross hesitantly shook Smith’s hand. Smith beamed, but it didn’t help compose Ross’ nerves. There was still an eerie feeling to all this.

“Tonight,” Smith said, “we’ll be back. You want Trott in the room when I do it, right?”

“Preferably,” Ross said. He definitely trusted Trott more than Smith. He could very well die tonight, and there were a hundred other possibilities running through his head. He didn’t let himself dwell on them, though. “What time is it?” Ross saw no clocks in the room.

“Just after noon,” Trott answered. “I apologize for having the blinds drawn. We don’t fair all too well in the sun, as you may have heard.”

Of course. Ross sat quietly as Smith raised himself and made towards the door. Trott gave Ross a curt nod before the two of them left.

He was alone again. Ross wondered what exactly he had agreed to. There was still a chance that he would be sacrificed to some demon worshipping cult, although didn’t they prefer female virgins? Still, that might be more likely than actual vampires. He’d read about people who drank human blood in an effort to get close to Satan, as well as ones who thought they were born as such creatures. All these bizarre things his mind supplied might not end up being so peculiar after all.

He had many hours to waste, so Ross explored every nook of the spacious room. There was a gigantic oak bookshelf filled with dusty hardcovers as well as a few paperbacks. Many were in a variety of languages, some of which he couldn’t place, and Ross found a hundred year old English dictionary. He didn’t exactly feel like reading so he moved on to the vanity. He stood in front of the mirror and examined himself. Ross thought he looked absolutely ridiculous in just a white woman’s nightgown. He rifled through his folded clothes and frowned when his underwear wasn’t with his other clothes. He had a sneaking suspicion Smith could possibly be one of  _those_  kinds of perverts. Or perhaps they had just gotten lost... somehow.

Ross decided he might as well take advantage of the connected bathroom. Inside was expansive. A large claw foot tub sat against the opposite wall. Ross went to this and turned on the tap. Water gushed out and warmed quickly, and he let the tub fill. Ross searched through the cabinets below the sink but found them bare. He went to the closet and discovered only a stack of towels. He took one and brought it over to the bath. It was strange being in a bathroom with no toiletries.

Nevertheless, he was still able to enjoy soaking in the hot water. It helped him relax and he let his mind wander to what was happening later. What was it going to feel like, to have his blood taken, if that was what was to actually take place? Ross thought about all the media that contained vampires that he knew of. It involved neck biting, so maybe that’s what would it would be. Ross didn’t know what to expect. What if things went horribly wrong? He was fairly certain that things were already going poorly, and he didn’t know how much he could actually trust either man. Still, since he was trapped here he didn’t have many options.

Ross stayed in the water until it grew cold and he was thoroughly pruned. He toweled off and reluctantly slipped the nightgown back on. In the bedroom, the plate of food had been replaced with an array of cheese and crackers. Ross wasn’t even shocked that the cheese was high quality, stuff that he could tell had been aged for quite some time. He allowed himself to indulge in it.

The next few hours were spent with more thinking. Ross wondered where his phone was, along with his briefcase. What Smith had said before was true. He didn’t have any family left. His parents had been dead for years now, and he hadn’t spoken to his brother since he joined the military when he was eighteen. Ross had only a couple friends that he worked with, but they were not close enough to him to know much about his personal life. Some called him a work-a-holic, but it gave him value. He enjoyed his almost mundane hours each day, going to meetings, giving presentations, offering ideas about how to make the company better. It didn’t bother him, doing those so called “tedious” tasks of putting together advertisements and calling on secretaries of important men for irregular amounts of necessary information.

But Ross had to admit he was feeling lonely and somewhat bored of the staleness of his late twenties. Even though he was afraid he might die, it was still thrilling. Perhaps his mind was becoming a bit twisted but he couldn’t help the sense of attraction he experienced around Smith and Trott. If they were indeed some type of modern day Dracula, then he’d forget all about serial killers and cannibals. Maybe he’d even start believing in God, although that felt like a stretch.

When the door was opened later, Ross was pulled out of his musing. He sat up in bed, blinking away his tiredness. Smith and Trott came into the room, and Smith strutted over to him.

“Are you ready?” Smith asked. He obviously wanted to get right to it. Smith gave the air a sniff. “You took a bath.”

“How’d you know?” Ross was impressed. “There wasn’t any soap.”

“Because,” Smith said, and he bent towards Ross. “My scent has been washed off.”

“Oh.” Ross felt his face heat.

Trott walked with measured steps around to the other side of the bed. “Don’t take it too personally,” he said. “Smith is like a dog. I’m surprised he hasn’t pissed on anyone yet.”

Through a grin Smith said, “Now, now, Trotty, no need to be so  _disgusting_  around our guest. And you know we don’t piss, so don’t make those kinds of jokes.”

Trott scoffed, then placed himself gingerly on the edge of the bed. He turned toward Ross. “If at any time you want him to stop, point at me.”

Ross thought that this was turning out to be a lot more sexual than he anticipated. He had questions, so many questions but no time to ask. Smith put a knee on the bed then lifted himself onto it. Ross looked at him and Smith seemed to glow in the yellow light. His pale skin was a sharp contrast to his hair which seemed to give off a ringed shine. If Ross didn’t know better, he’d have said Smith looked like an angel without wings.

Smith curled a finger under Ross’ chin and he studied Ross’ face. “You really  _are_  quite a looker.” He moved in closer and Ross could see his short, golden eyelashes. “I bet you’ve had many lovers.”

Ross’ lips twitched into a small smile. “I’ve had a few,” he couldn’t help but admit.

Smith moved his finger, let it slide down Ross’ throat until the tip rested on the suprasternal notch. He pushed against it. “You ready?” he repeated.

Ross stared for a long moment before he nodded. He stayed completely still as Smith scooted in between Ross’ legs, causing the nightgown to gather higher on his thighs. Ross reflexively tried to tug it back down, but Smith grabbed his hand.

Smith brought it up and curled Ross’ fingers until just the index was extended. Then he opened his mouth and tapped Ross’ finger lightly against one of his bottom fangs. It was as sharp as a new blade and felt like a pinprick. A perfect drop of blood welled at the wound and Smith licked it away. Then he let go of Ross’ hand. “A little bitter, but there’s a hidden sweetness to it.”

Ross blinked, then felt the prickle of Smith’s beard on his neck as the collar of the nightgown was pulled aside. Smith let his cold lips rest against Ross’ exposed shoulder. Ross held his breath as Smith snuffed along his skin. Smith told him to relax, but Ross didn’t think he could, not when this could very well be the end of him. He shifted his gaze over to Trott, who was statue-still, watching them intently with unblinking chestnut eyes.

The first prick stung. Ross gasped at the sudden burning sensation that spread outwards from his shoulder. Smith bit down harder, and Ross really felt that, how teeth pierced right through his muscle as though it was made of playdough. He wanted to cry out but the discomfort of it melted as fast as ice-cream in a microwave. The hurt was replaced almost instantly by a euphoric thrill that vibrated across every single one of his nerves. Ross felt lightweight, like he was actually made of nothing but stardust, and his eyes rolled back, mouth agape. His hands were useless, and he could only sit there and take the onslaught that pulsed with every rapid beat of his heart which grew louder and louder in his ears, as though he had two seashells held up to them.

When Smith removed his teeth and sat back, his mouth was a smear of bright red. Ross naturally should have been frightened but he was still floating and didn’t much care that his blood, his life source, was painted onto the lips of an actual beast like the perfect shade of lipstick. He could only watch as Smith licked it away.

“You have absolutely no manners,” Trott said with a dramatic sigh.

Smith wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You keep telling me that, but I don’t see a problem with it.” He cupped the side of Ross’ face, then bent forward again. “It tastes so  _good_ ,” he whispered against Ross’ neck, right at the carotid artery.

The next bite hardly registered with Ross and all he felt was a rush of warmth and pleasant, bubbling feelings. He could tell that blood was leaving him but his mind was a swamp filled with contentment that buzzed loudly in his ears, made him feel hazy as though he had just taken a sleep aid. Except it wasn’t at all like tiredness that weighed in his head. It was something far more buoyant. And when Smith hummed against his skin and gave a strong suck, Ross moaned in response, bringing his hands up to clutch at the marble-like back.  _Solid_ , Smith was so solid against his palms and he knew that an unimaginable strength must lie within the centuries old body.

Ross didn’t notice that Smith had let his neck go until the man’s head dipped lower and Ross heard through muffled senses the ripping of his nightgown. He fell back against the pillows and was lost in it. Gradually a duality started to form. He couldn’t describe it clearly, but he just knew that he was experiencing Smith’s side of this, the sheer sudden hunger he felt. He could even taste the tang of his own blood on his tongue even though he could only smell it, and it mixed with the heady scent of Smith.

By the time Ross was able to get himself to look down, his hands were tangled in Smith’s hair and the man was nibbling on his stomach. He seemed to be having a hard time capturing the tight skin, so he moved lower. Smith looked directly at him as he picked up Ross’ leg. His femoral artery gushed when Smith suctioned his mouth to it, and Ross watched his blood slip past Smith’s lips and run downwards. His body twitched and Ross felt the strong pull of excitement low in his gut. Smith’s eyes were brighter now, tinted and electric, or maybe Ross’ own vision was becoming stained pink. Even though blood was leaving him, Ross’ cock still managed to fill. It was an added awareness that was almost out of place.

But then Smith removed his teeth from Ross’ pliable skin, licked over the marks, and shoved his face right up against Ross’ stiff arousal. He breathed on it and Ross whined at the feeling of wet heat as Smith’s tongue lapped the underside. Somewhere in the back of Ross’ dazed mind he thought that he would surely be mutilated by those razor-like teeth, but he immediately forgot about it. Smith mouthed along the shaft, leaving streaks of red that he returned to and cleaned away.

Ross started to feel lethargic and much like he was on a boat. His mind swayed and his eyes grew heavy. Smith gripped his cock and rubbed his beard against it, and he grinned wide at Ross. He kept a hold of it even when he crawled back up Ross’ body to chomp at his chest, leaving crimson spots in his wake. And when they were finally eye to eye, he kissed Ross ever so gently on the mouth.

Smith stroked his cock until Ross was pressed back into the pillows, a whimpering and writhing mess of flesh and emotions, sweat, and tension. He knew his orgasm had been building, but wasn’t prepared for the surprise of it when Smith bit his nipple. Come fell onto his stomach, and he could only lie there shuddering at the absolute overload to his senses. Smith let him go and kissed him again but Ross didn’t have the strength to respond. He felt himself sinking into the mattress beneath him, and his eyes were only open a crack. The last thing he saw was Smith looking like he had just experienced the greatest feast in existence before sleep washed away everything.

When Ross awoke, Smith and Trott were sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him. Ross didn’t know how long he’d been asleep for, but he felt immensely groggy. He wanted to go back to sleep, the warmth surrounding him so very inviting.

“So,” Smith said, “did you like it enough to want to stay?”

Ross felt a smile tug at his lips. The question sounded ridiculous to him. He’d never taken drugs before but he was sure what he had experienced was far better than anything ever created by man or nature. “Of course,” he said, and yawned.

Trott looked a bit irked but his shoulders sank as he sighed. “If you really want to stay, I won’t force you to leave.”

Smith pulled Trott into a vigorous hug and clapped him on the back. “Knew I could count on you.”

Trott pushed him away. “If at any time I think you’re abusing this… _relationship_ , then I’m letting Ross go and taking you to China for a while.”

“I’ll be good,” Smith said. “ _We’ll_ be good. Right, Ross?”

Ross gave a lazy nod. Somehow their voices were relaxing. He laid his head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Months Later_

Ross sat in a lounge chair on the second floor balcony of the country house just after sunset. He wore a woolen jacket that kept his body heat trapped against the slowly falling temperature of December. He liked to come out on the balcony off his room to look at the large fields and hilly forest now dusted white, like a light sprinkle of confectioner’s sugar powered over the land. It was nice to be living in the country again. He’d been raised out of town until he was ten, and ever since he had moved to busy London he had missed the sense of calmness that pastoral life brought.

Well, at least it was _nearly_ always calm.

“Just admit you’re jealous,” came the very loud but muffled voice of Smith from inside.

Ross sighed, his warm breath coming out of his mouth like smoke in the chilly air. He had gotten used to living in the notably chaotic household of Smith and Trott.

“I’m not jealous!” was the reply, Trott’s voice just as loud.

“You definitely are. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be so keen on trying to get rid of Ross.”

“There you go again, making assumptions.”

It had been a couple months since he first agreed to stay with these vampires. Ross frowned, not really liking that word to describe the ageless beasts he currently resided with. It felt fictional, like some Halloween joke. But the two men inside arguing over him were far from being superficial imitations; they were the real deal, and he had been Alex Smith’s so called “blood bank” ever since the first day he had been taken.

It wasn’t against his will. Ross had given in to it, be it because of the promises Alex had made or the fact that Ross’ life had been stale and unfulfilling. It was most likely a mix of both. Sure, it was a bit unnerving to have his blood taken in such large amounts, but Alex treated him better than any lover he’d ever had. He was quite spoiled here. The food was always good, though Smith and Trott didn’t actually cook. Actually, Ross still didn’t know where that came from and who made it.

And then there was Trott, Alex’s… partner of some sort. Ross didn’t exactly understand their relationship. They seemed like friends but at times they fought horribly and other times he had seen them kiss quite passionately. So he didn’t know what label to put on them. Additionally there was Sips, a regular human like himself who had made himself known only once since Ross’ move in. The man was definitely someone important, although Ross didn’t know anything about him. He would have to ask Alex one of these days. There were still so many things he craved to know.

The door to the balcony was pulled open roughly and Ross didn’t bother to turn and see who it was. Alex slammed the door shut and huffed. He leaned against the rail, bright eyes squinting at the burnt orange sky. The moon wouldn’t be up for at least another couple hours.

“Sounded pretty intense in there,” Ross said.

“You know Trott,” Alex said. “He’s a constant thorn in my side.”

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Ross wished it wasn’t so. He admired Trott; the short man was very worldly and a great teacher. Not that Alex wasn’t, but Trott was much more level-headed and kind. While Alex was reckless, Trott carried the voice of reason.

“You’re wrong,” Alex said. He spun around, back to the rail. He looked at Ross. “The problem is he likes you  _too_  much. He’s afraid I’m going to mess this up and kill you.”

“Well, it’s nice of him to be concerned.” Ross’ heart fluttered. In the back of his mind, the thought of dying was ever-persistent. He knew Alex was dangerous, far more dangerous than any mentally unstable human with a weapon, and Ross thought himself clever when he likened the man to a drug.

“No, I don’t want him to be concerned. You’re  _mine_.” Alex dropped to his knees which put him at eye level with Ross. He reached out a hand as cold and as hard and smooth as marble and gripped Ross’ own gloved one. “I’m in charge of you.”

The strong words made Ross shiver. Alex stared intently into his eyes, and Ross saw a flicker of warmth and caring in the steel blue. There was something about Alex that made Ross wonder what kind of human he had been. When had he been born? What had his life been like growing up? And who had made him into what he was now? Ross was desperate to ask these questions. He wanted to know every single detail he could about the man in front of him, the one who brought him little gifts each week and always made sure he was eating properly.

“He thinks you’ll easily become dissatisfied with me,” Alex spat. He frowned deeply, his brows furrowed. “Either he’s jealous of you or he hates that he has to share me. I think it’s both.”

Ross tilted his head. “Dissatisfied?” Not one time during his stay had Ross ever even been bored. Not during the times when Alex and Trott slept and certainly not when they were awake and in the house. They had even went out together a few times to shop and see a movie.

Alex seemed to become temporarily shy and he suddenly looked immensely younger. “Yes…” He bit his bottom lip, then released it and sat back on his heels. He breathed deep, but unlike Ross’ own breath that clouded, Alex’s did not. “It’s because I won’t ever be able to completely satisfy you… sexually.” Embarrassment was clear on Alex’s bearded face. The expression was out of place, somehow.

“Oh,” was all Ross could say for a moment. He was puzzled. “But you  _have_  been, well, taking care of that.” Ross thought perhaps he was embarrassed as well, even though he didn’t have any reason to be. He was almost thirty for Christ’s sake.

“Yes, of course. I can use my mouth and my hands.” Here, Alex gave Ross’ hand a squeeze, and he glanced away. “But I will never be able to… how do they like to say it now? Fuck? I won’t be able to fuck you.”

Ross was still, his eyes trying to bring Alex’s own back to focus on him. Finally Alex did and they were darkened, hardened by some foul mood that Alex pressed upon himself. Ross smiled.

“I never knew vampires couldn’t have sex.” This tiny bit of knowledge warmed Ross. Gradually he was learning more. And the topic of this new information didn’t put him off in the slightest. In fact, it was immensely interesting. Ross sat up straighter in the chair. “Is there a reason for it?”

“Come inside,” Alex said. Ross hoped the man wouldn’t try to change the subject on him.

Ross rose and followed Alex into the toasty room. He shrugged off his jacket and shoes, then joined Alex on the bed. It really was a massive thing, so soft that it absorbed Ross’ weight and tried to engulf him. But it was comfortable and Ross felt lavish whenever he slept in it.

“Our bodies aren’t capable,” Alex explained. He leaned back against the oak headboard. “When we become what we are, we basically die.” He scratched at his beard and glanced at Ross. “Everything we don’t need is flushed out. It was excruciating.” Alex smiled wickedly, and Ross didn’t know what to make of that smile. “There have been plenty of us that didn’t make it past the death. It’s probably worse than being burned alive or trampled or drowning. But if you are able to stay sane until the end, you’ve gained something every human wishes they could attain.”

“Immortality,” Ross supplied.

“Essentially.” Alex lifted a hand and cupped Ross’ cheek. The gentleness of the touch was reassuring. “I can still be killed, just not as easily as you.”

Ross shivered again, although he wasn’t frightened. He had only been fearful of Alex that first time. After Alex had drank from him, never again did Ross think he was going to be hurt. But would there come a time when Alex tired of him? Or perhaps Trott would indeed force him out? The uncertainty of his situation was distressing so he tried not to think about it too much.

Alex leaned into Ross and pressed their foreheads together. They were roughly the same size body wise, but Alex had such an immense strength running through him that Ross was sure he could feel it beneath his glossy skin. Alex tipped his head up and cool lips briefly met Ross’ own chapped ones.

“Does it disappoint you,” Alex whispered, “that we can never become one?”

Ross licked his lips and tried to shake his head. “I don’t mind.” Truthfully he didn’t. Sex had never been of top importance to him, although his experiences had always been enjoyable.

Alex looked relieved. He grinned wide, the bottoms of his sharp teeth momentarily exposed.

Ross saw the little points and his stomach twisted in excitement. It had been over a week since Alex had taken blood from him. Ross felt his body come alive, pulse quickening. He was starting to miss the pleasure that came with those teeth.

“I’m glad,” Alex said. He kissed Ross again, deeper this time. Ross couldn’t hold in a moan. Alex drew back, eyebrows raised. Ross knew he was blushing. “Do you want me?” Alex asked, voice so low and deep that Ross could barely understand the words.

“Yes,” Ross murmured, and wrapped his arms around Alex, bringing their mouths together once more. Ross was anxious to heat Alex’s perpetually cold skin, wanted the creamy paleness of it to match his own tinted pink. But that would only come for a brief stay once Alex had drank from him, after the teeth had been sunk deep.

Alex hummed and the sound vibrated from within his chest. Ross tangled his hands into Alex’s downy hair, amazed that the man never needed to bathe to keep it clean. The scent of him was a pungent, musky cologne that belonged in a different century mixed with faint wisps of cigar smoke. It was somehow comforting to Ross. He breathed it in as Alex pushed his tongue past his lips. It slid across Ross’ own in a silky caress.

Ross felt desire fizz along his nerves. Alex was always so patient with him. To have this man, this beast, carefully pick him apart drove him mad. Ross had never tried to assert himself. Once he had secretly watched Trott roughly push Alex back against the kitchen counter. Trott only came up to Alex’s collarbones but he had raised himself onto his tiptoes and given a bite to Alex’s neck. Alex had smiled and let it happen, not saying a word. Did Alex like that kind of thing? Would it be different if Ross attempted something similar? He had the urge to give it a try just to see how Alex would react.

“Your thoughts are straying,” Alex said after he moved away from Ross’ mouth. He slid his lips along his neck and tongued at his Adam’s apple. “What could you be thinking of?”

“Just you,” Ross confessed.

Alex hummed again. He let his lips rest on the skin just before the start of Ross’ shoulder. Ross tensed, craving the prick that would soon come. He dropped his hands to Alex’s wide back and pushed his fingertips in, trying to signal his need. He swallowed the excess saliva that had collected.

But Alex didn’t bite him. Instead, he placed a heavy hand on Ross’ covered erection that was just starting to tent the thin fabric of his sweats. It was unexpected and Ross released a confused noise. Alex pushed past the waistband and gripped him, pressure just on the edge of too much. Ross opened his mouth, a question forming.

“Let me do this,” Alex said against his neck.

“But don’t you want-”

“Later.” The words were final.

Ross relaxed, allowed Alex to jerk his cock in long, slow strokes that were so even and firm it almost felt mechanical. Alex moved back so that he could look at Ross’ face. Ross was panting, quick breaths that slipped silently past his lips, his chest rising and falling noticeably. Alex pulled Ross’ pants down, the band resting along his knees. It was almost too much, having Alex’s determined, unblinking gaze on him and Ross’ stomach tightened when Alex thumbed at the head.

“You’re wet,” Alex purred, and stopped moving his hand to touch the slit, bringing up a clear string of precome. Ross wanted to say it was obvious, that of course he was going to react in such a way. But he didn’t have to voice anything because Alex knew, and was only stating it to add kindle the fire in him.

Alex lowered his head and Ross groaned as he kissed the tip, lips petal soft. Then his tongue lapped and Ross pressed his head back, longing for more, for the satiny heat of a mouth engulfing him. And teeth, Alex’s sharp teeth that he wouldn’t use.

“Please,” Ross begged. It had easily slipped from him without any warning.

Alex glanced up. “Yes?” he asked, the words brushing Ross’ cock.

“Drink from me.” Just saying it pushed Ross farther.

“I’m not hungry.” Alex grinned. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it flat along the side of Ross’ cock. He brought it up, then shoved the tip into the leaking slit.

Ross whined, a high-pitched sound that was utterly humiliating. “Just a little,” Ross tried. He wanted the rush it would bring, craved the airiness and layers of emotions that came from Alex’s teeth in him.

Alex rolled his eyes. He moved his mouth from Ross’ cock and lifted his leg. It was still trapped in the sweat pants, but his inner thigh was exposed. Alex was fast, and it took Ross’ body a moment to register the sharp poke of teeth through his skin. Alex went deep, taking blood from his femoral artery like he had done the first time, as he had done many times.

The sweep of satisfaction spread outward through him and Ross sobbed at the strength of it. Alex’s hand on his cock tightened and he came, mind spinning, trying and failing to stay grounded. The weightlessness settled over him momentarily and he shuddered. Alex stopped sucking and waited, tongue laving over the punctures, sealing them.

Alex raised his sticky fingers to Ross’ open mouth and shoved them inside. Ross licked, tasting his own salty musk. When Alex was content, he replaced the fingers with his lips and kissed Ross slowly.

“I adore you,” Alex said with a sigh. He held Ross’ face in both his hands. “I definitely think Trott is jealous that I get to experience you like this.”

The bedroom door opened, and Ross and Alex turned to see Trott standing in the threshold.

“I told you before. I’m not jealous. Obviously you forget that there is another human we keep close.”

Alex looked confused for a moment. He sat back, staring at Trott. But then his eyes went wide.

“You… and Sips?”

Trott smiled proudly. “I told you I wasn’t jealous.” He pulled the door shut with a bang.

“Damn him,” Alex cursed. “I should have known. It was obvious.” A sacrificed sigh fell from his lips. “Both Chrises in my life, _together_. I guess it isn’t too hard to picture.”

Ross sat quietly, mind still hazy and not sure he could say anything of comfort at the moment. He always got very tired after their little sessions. Alex ran a hand through Ross’ hair, then laid a kiss to his forehead before he went to the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and Ross was cleaned then covered up. Ross felt so spoiled, having such care given to him. He almost felt guilty, but then he remembered that he was pretty much Alex’s food.

Ross cleared his mind and allowed himself to nap.

* * *

“Are you happy being human?” Alex asked Ross one night as they sat watching a movie in the living room.

Ross hadn’t been expecting that. Alex had been quiet for about an hour so this sudden question caught him off guard. Ross took a moment to consider the inquiry.

“It’s been tough at times, but it’s also been enjoyable,” he said. “I’d say that I’m happy, yeah.” He picked up the remote and pressed pause. The living room was thrown into a hush. Then he turned until he was facing Alex. “What brings this up?”

Alex shrugged. “Just been thinking is all.” He didn’t say more.

It left Ross even more curious. He pushed a foot into Alex’s leg.

“Come on, explain.” A little prompting usually got results. Alex had a tendency to play this game with him.

Alex leaned into the sofa. He tipped his head back and stared at the high ceiling. Ross knew he was thinking about his words carefully. Often times he didn’t; he’d say whatever came to mind and end up frustrated over it later. Ross had been the listener of his many post Trott-fight rants.

“It’s something I’ve rarely considered,” Alex began. He flicked his gaze towards Ross. “It’s pretty insane. Or at least, I know Trott won’t like it. But you… I think you will.”

Ross raised an eyebrow and waited. What could Alex possibly be referring to?

As Alex opened his mouth to continue, it clicked in Ross’ head, the dots connecting. If he was happy he was human. Something Trott wouldn’t like. Rarely considered.

Before Alex could speak, Ross leaned toward Alex, his eyes wide. “You want to turn me.” His voice only shook a smidge.

Alex sighed, a pathetic sound, like he was deflating.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Ross tugged at the sleeve of Alex’s black T-shirt.

“You figured it out,” Alex admitted. “So? What do you think?”

Ross stared at Alex. What he thought… He honestly couldn’t place it. There was some excitement but also vulnerability, and a bit of sadness. If he did it, he’d be giving up everything. Already he had given up his old way of life, which was fine. But now this was the next step. Could he say goodbye to daylight, to eating and drinking, to orgasms? Those things that had seemed so routine and simple, like taking showers and brushing his teeth, even using the toilet, would he be willing to leave it those behind so that he could live forever as a twenty-nine year old? It was very tempting, although he couldn’t help but feel somewhat morose.

“I’ll have to think it over,” Ross said.

Alex nodded. He place a hand on top of Ross’ head. “Give it as much time as you need.” His hand slid down and he cupped Ross’ stubbled cheek. “I have all the time in the world. I can wait for you.” Alex grinned, his eyes squinting.

Ross hummed. He’d definitely have to have a serious conversation with himself. He enjoyed living as he did, especially now that he was with Alex and Trott in their home away from the city. He had gotten used to the secluded lifestyle, though they all did go out from time to time. Alex talked a lot about taking a trip soon, possibly to America. Apparently Sips was from Canada and wanted to visit his old home town. It would make for an interesting adventure.

A brief kiss brought Ross out of his straying thoughts.

“No need to think so hard about it tonight. Let’s keep watching the movie.” He took up the remote and resumed.

The show went on but Ross was thoroughly distracted. His eyes focused on the screen, seeing nothing but a blur of color while his mind sorted his feelings. To give up his mortality, what did that really mean? Already his job, friends, and living situation had been dealt with –by Sips of all people. Now it was down to the simple question of if he wanted to live forever. He was sure anyone would jump at the chance. He felt safe here with Alex, protected and cared for. Though would that change if he were to become one of them? Would he be expected to fend for himself? Why would Alex bother offering that?

Ross glanced at Alex. The man had an arm thrown on the back of the sofa, busy watching the movie. The profile of his face glowed a light yellow in the soft lighting of the room. He almost looked human. Well, Ross supposed he was still somewhat human. There wasn’t much that separated vampires from humans, was there? Ross had yet to see a definitive list of all the benefits one acquired when they crossed over. A lot of the things he had thought were vampire-related restrictions had turned out to be wrong.

Alex could see himself in a mirror and he could eat garlic. He could even go out on a very cloudy or stormy day as long as he covered his skin. The things bits of knowledge helped, but Ross still did not know everything. Was there a book out there that contained this information? The house had a library although Ross hadn’t bothered to go into it. There was even a desktop computer in Alex’s room that had internet connection he’d used a few times, though never to try to find out more about vampires.

The simple _why_ burned in Ross’ brain. Maybe it was just instinct for Alex. Maybe it had something to do with keeping the species alive. Alex had mentioned that Trott would not approve, so what was that about? It seemed like Alex and Trott were constantly at war with each other when they weren’t flirting. It was such a strange and interesting relationship that Ross often felt out of place.

But then Alex would go to him and bring him into an almost crushing hug and whisper things in his ear that made even Ross blush from embarrassment. And he loved it, every minute of being around Alex. When the man had to retire for the day it left Ross lonely once more. Perhaps that alone could convince him that turning would be a positive. Would he get to spend his daytime sleeping with Alex in his room? It was a peaceful thought.

“My bed _is_ big enough for two. Or three.”

The sudden comment from Alex startled Ross. “How?” he asked, once again confused about this being and his abilities.

“If I concentrate hard enough, I can catch some of the words you’re thinking.” A slow smile spread across Alex’s lips and he winked at Ross. “I try not to do it too often, don’t worry.”

“Huh,” Ross said. “I never knew you had that kind of power.”

“Only works on humans. I can’t read Trott’s mind, just as he can’t read mine. It’s a shame, really. It would make understanding him so much easier.”

Ross held in a laugh. “I think Trott is pretty good at explaining himself.”

Alex shook his head. “He’s a real twat when it comes to serious stuff.” He looked down at his lap. “Feels like I never get a chance to fully explain my side, ya know?”

Ross did his best to comfort Alex. “You’ve made it this many years, so you must be doing something right.”

With a grunt, Alex let it drop. He must have lost interest in his own discussion, which was fine by Ross. They had been over this same thing many times before.

The thought of Alex turning him resurfaced in Ross’ mind. He’d sleep on it, but he was sure that he knew the conclusion he would come to.

* * *

Ross dressed comfortably the next night, sporting a soft blue sweater and black track pants. He and Alex had already had they had dubbed ‘the discussion’. In truth it hadn’t been that elaborate, but it was time to present it to Trott. Ross knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Alex and Ross sat next to each other at the large dining table. Across from them was Trott. Sips came in a moment later and hung off to the side. He was probably just going to be a spectator. Ross had rarely seen the man, let alone heard him speak more than a few short sentences.

Alex eyed Sips. “Does he need to be here?”

“I asked him to be,” Trott said. “Obviously you want to discuss something of importance, so I thought it best he hear it since it probably will affect him in some way.” Trott folded his hands on the dark table top. “I think I already know what this is going to be about.”

“Oh really?” Alex asked, voice full of contempt.

Ross gave Alex’s knee a pat under the table –a sign that he needed to calm down, that he could present his side without yelling or throwing insults.

It appeared to help. Alex’s shoulders relaxed.

“This’ll be interesting,” Sips said quietly. He took out a slim metal cigar case from the breast pocket of his flannel jacket. Ross watched him open it and remove one of the brown tobacco rolls.

How long had it been since Ross had seen one of those? Not since he was a very young child. He remembered his grandfather used to always have one hanging out of his mouth whenever he’d go for a visit. The man had died when Ross was only six.

“I want to turn Ross,” Alex said. He held up a hand as Trott’s expression became positively malicious. It even scared Ross a little, how Trott’s eyes were suddenly glowing, his mouth a tight frown. “Think about it for a minute. Ross is already living here. He’s taken care of by me. Everything in his past has been sorted out. There isn’t anything for him to lose and he knows that.” Alex made the mistake of pausing to take a breath.

“You know nothing about turning someone,” Trott spat. “You don’t know what it _does_ to you.” Trott’s hands balled into fists, and Ross flinched. Alex said nothing. “The day I made the mistake of letting you convince me that you wanted to turn is still my greatest regret. It took me _years_ , Alex, years and years of trying to convince myself I didn’t make a horrible mistake.” He laughed, a forced, bitter sound. “Even Lewis couldn’t convince me that what I had done was right.”

Ross didn’t know who Lewis was. He didn’t think that was very important right now though. He found Alex’s hand under the table and held on to it tight. Alex was doing his best to reveal nothing with his face, his expression completely blank.

Trott pushed a pointed nail into the table, leaving a shallow dip in the treated wood. He glared at Alex. “I know it isn’t a big deal to you. This life has been nothing but perfect, right? That’s what you said. But you could have died so easily. You almost fucking _did_ -”

“Trott,” Sips said. Ross glanced over at where the man leaned against the wall, smoke swirling around him. “Stop making this about you and let Alex talk.”

Ross was sure that Sips had a death wish. Trott turned his head so fast that Ross hadn’t even seen it happen, but he did see the malice in Trott’s eyes as he scowled at Sips. But after a moment it was gone. Trott turned back to Alex and Ross, only a smoldering of his earlier anger left on his face.

Alex gave Ross’ hand a squeeze in return. “I know you gave up a lot of yourself for me, and you know I appreciate it. But it’ll be different with Ross. When we were human it was another time, and it’s already been hundreds of years since then. We were able to live through all that, all those wars and plagues and famines because of this-”

“Don’t you dare call it a gift,” Trott growled.

Alex took a breath. “I want Ross to be able to have that. We both like him, yeah? I think it’s time that we had another one of us. And he’s thought it over himself. I didn’t even try to persuade him.”

Trott looked at Ross, waiting for an answer. Ross guessed it was his turn to speak. He cleared his throat.

“I thought over everything. Without any prompting from Alex I came to the conclusion myself that I’d like to be turned.” His voice was definitely shaking. Ross swallowed. “I know you don’t approve but it…would be an honor.” Ross blushed, not really thinking that sounded the best. He should have prepared a bit more in advanced. All the things he had planned to say had fallen from his mind. He sat quiet, mouth shut, waiting.

From the corner, Sips laughed. “It sounds like you two are asking to get fuckin’ married.”

“Well, it’s a lot like that, in a way,” Alex said.

Sips took a puff from the cigar. He blew the smoke at the ceiling. “You kids are all sorts of crazy. I don’t know why I put up with you.” When Trott glanced at him, he winked. Trott rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think there’s any more I can say to convince you,” Alex said. “I want to turn Ross and he wants to be turned.” Alex tried to smile, something small and somewhat kind. “I even planned on letting Ross go through with the lasts.”

This was the first time Ross was hearing this bit. “Lasts?” he asked. “What are those?”

Trott jumped in. “Your last meal. Your last glimpse of the sun.” He paused for a moment. “Your last fuck.”

That made sense. Ross nodded. Alex looked at him, his eyes clear. It would be like a celebration of the end of his life, Ross thought. Or maybe it was the start? Perhaps both. Either way, it would be enjoyable.

“Of course it would be,” Trott said, eyes focusing on Ross. “All the things you do last as a human would give you great comfort, wouldn’t it? Because after you take that final sip of wine, you can never go back.”

“Trott,” Alex tried, but Trott wasn’t done.

“Have you told him, Smith? Have you even discussed what happens when you turn?

“I’ve mentioned it before, yeah,” Alex said.

Ross thought back. Alex _had_ said something about his death and how excruciatingly painful it had been, how many hadn’t gotten through it. That was the part that scared Ross, naturally. The death of his human body, the fight it would have to endure to become a creature of the night. It was terrifying yet also thrilling. Was he prepared to die if things went wrong?

“Are you?” Trott asked, reading his mind.

Ross didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” he said.

“You can still go back to your previous life,” Trott offered. “You can live in the world of light until some ripe old age. You can have a family. You can be normal. If you turn, none of that will ever be able to be a part of your future.”

Ross didn’t think now was the time to mention that he already thought of Alex and Trott as his family. Trott’s stern words reminded him of his father, a man he had rarely spent time with because of his job. But Ross had always respected his father and definitely loved him.

“I know,” Ross said softly. “I never really wanted kids. Just a dog.” He’d had dogs growing up, two sweet golden retrievers that would still be alive today if not for that storm. Why hadn’t he gotten one again? Ah yes, because his apartment hadn’t allowed pets. Maybe he could convince Alex and Trott to get one now-

“Not a chance,” Trott said with a wide smile.

Ross felt annoyance creeping in. “Can you please stop with that?”

“My apologies,” Trott offered. He didn’t sound sincere. His voice dropped lower, returning to something more serious. “You’ve definitely made up your mind? You’re positive that you’re willing to adjust to this way of life if the turn doesn’t kill you?”

Ross could feel his heart pound hard in his chest. It was the ultimate decision.

“I want it,” Ross said, voice finally level and unwavering.

Alex smiled.

“Then I can’t very well stop you two from going through with it,” Trott said. He sank back into the chair, looking almost sad. “Smith has always done whatever he wants anyways, regardless of how I feel about it.”

Alex appeared to want to respond to that, but he held back. All he managed was a curt _thank you._ Trott pushed away from the table and stood abruptly. He left the room without saying a word.

Sips pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards. The cigar between his fingers was now a mere smoking stub. He pointed it at Ross. “Okay, kid. Tell me what you want to eat as your last meal because I have to go out and buy it, not to mention cook it.” He sounded a touch annoyed.

Ross scratched at his chin in thought.

“Anything you want, you can have,” Alex said. “Just name it.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to go with steak. And a bottle of rosé.” Ross got thinking about dessert next. “Chocolate cake. Also coffee? I’m really going to miss coffee.”

Sips snorted. “What a shame.”

Alex set an elbow on the table, chin in hand. He looked Ross in the eye. “The food is last on the list. Well, a day or so before we do it. It’s best if you fast the day of, for obvious reasons.”

Ross would rather not get into the details just yet. “Sounds reasonable.”

“That leaves us with the last thing on the list.” Alex’s smile turned sly. “Who does Ross want to fuck?”

It was a bit odd, having to discuss this. Ross knew that he could opt out but it felt almost like a waste if he did.

“There are a lot of prostitutes in London,” Sips said. He blew on the end of the cigar. “I can set you up no problem.”

Ross frowned. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that, or appreciate sex workers in general, but he didn’t know if that’s what he wanted. Of course he would have loved it if he could have had Alex. Since that was impossible he thought about the next course he could take. He was confident in his abilities and had had quite a few one night stands in the past, partners that helped get him by while he wondered if he should instead be finding a more stable relationship. The whole thing didn’t quite appeal to him much anymore, not after he had let Alex have his way with him.

Sips tapped a finger on the table. “Having trouble deciding on which lady of the night to pick? Or should I say gentleman?”

Ross felt heat rise to his face. Never had he sat and discussed who he was going to have sex with like this. Maybe he should just skip that part and let Alex get him off again.

“Ross, come on,” Alex whined. “As much fun as it’s been, you should experience someone with a working dick before you lose the ability forever.”

Sips shook his head. “This is why I’d never become one of you. Couldn’t imagine not being able to fuck anymore. Why’d you want to give that up? It’s one of this world’s greatest earthly pleasures.”

“We get plenty of pleasure from feeding,” Alex said. “I’m sure Trott’s told you all about it.” He leaned forward. Teasingly he said, “I’m fairly certain that you know exactly that feels, too.”

Sips said nothing. His dark eyes stayed fixed to Alex’s own for a long minute. When Ross started to get concerned over the staring contest, Sips looked at him.

“So who’s it gonna be?”

“Um…” Ross bit his lip. Now that he was able to get a good look at him, Sips was handsome. He was definitely shorter than Ross, but not by all that much. His eyes were heavy, his jaw a strong carve, lined with stubble somewhat longer than his own. The nose was shapely, and his forehead broad. His hair wasn’t the thickest, but it was still well kept. Overall, he was someone on Ross’ radar. He’d always preferred older men, someone with a rough voice and rougher hands.

“What’s with the look?” Sips asked. He grinned, white teeth slowly revealed. “You checkin’ me out?”

Ross had been caught. Alex laughed. It was a bit shameful but Ross couldn’t exactly deny it. He took a few slow breaths, steadying himself.

“Would you hate it if I wanted to do it with you?” Ross thought his wording was clumsy, although the message was still the same no matter the delivery. And maybe it was a trick of the light, but it seemed like there was some color rising to Sips’ pale cheeks.

“I don’t know if you could handle me, buddy boy,” Sips said jokingly.

Alex hit a hand onto the table, startling Ross. “Handle _you?_ Sips, I don’t know if you could handle Ross. He’d drive you crazy. One night with him and you’d be begging him to stay human.”

Ross was really red now. He didn’t agree with Alex at all. Sure, he was decent in bed, but he was in no way _that_ special. Alex was just setting Sips up for disappointment now.

Sips hummed, a low sound. He crossed his arms and appeared to be lost to his thoughts. Ross gave an accusing sideways glance at Alex. Alex mouthed ‘what?’ at him. Ross only huffed. It was a small price to pay, the temporary discomfort.

“Fine,” Sips said eventually after several silent minutes had passed. “You sold me. I’ll sleep with Ross.” He fixed Ross with a pointed look. “Least you’re cute.”

Ross was filled with both relief and newfound anxiety. Sips was definitely better than some random stranger, though Sips himself was pretty much a stranger. Still, Ross felt like he was much more trustworthy. He lived here with them, and had been here before Ross had arrived, and that something of note.

“Dunno how Trott’s going to feel about this,” Sips said, almost as an afterthought.

“I’m sure he’ll like it. You two don’t mind if we watch, do you?”

That threw Ross for a second. He could have guessed that Alex would want to see it, but Trott too? Ross didn’t pin Trott as the exhibitionist type. But Alex had known the man for much longer… Ross wondered if he was going to be expected to make a show of it. Really all he wanted was for Sips to fuck him, an activity that shouldn’t last more than an hour, maybe a little longer if he wanted more foreplay or a surprise bonus round. But to have an audience? Moreover, it was a supernatural one at that. Ross was both uncomfortable and turned on at the thought.

Alex seemed to pick up on his conflicting excitement. He threw an arm around Ross’ shoulders.

“No pressure, Ross. If you want we can set up a folding screen. One that has a few holes in it.”

Ross wanted to tell him that wasn’t helping, but Sips started to laugh, and it was a distractingly pleasant sound. It made him think that having a couple of onlookers during their intimacy wasn’t a totally bad idea.

“Do what you want,” Ross said with a sigh. “I guess I don’t have a problem with it.”

“That a boy,” Sips said.

Alex brought Ross into a hug, hands ruffling his gelled hair, deflating it. Ross closed his eyes, wishing that Alex’s skin was warmer than the neutral temperature it always was. But that flood of heat only came right after Alex had taken blood, so he wasn’t going to feel it any time soon.

“These lasts are going to be the best,” Alex said after he released Ross. “For both of us.” He gave a short kiss to Ross’ lips. “I’ll do everything I can to make it great, promise.”

Ross believed Alex. He was ready. Come it good or bad, Ross understood that the first steps towards his new life were being set into motion.


	2. Part 2

Part II - Pinball Machines On Mute

Shopping with Sips was a fairly reserved affair. While Ross picked out ingredients that would go towards his last meal, Sips controlled the cart. The man leaned onto the bar handle, looking quite disinterested. Then again, maybe that was just his normal resting face. Ross kept throwing glances at Sips, wondering if he should try to make some form of conversation. He _was_ going to be sleeping with this guy after all. It wouldn’t hurt to try to get to know him.

Ross examined different cuts of steak behind a glass protector. He really wasn’t picky. But this was going to be his final taste so he might as well go with something he knew was good. Ross read each little sign next to the marbled meats, eyes focusing on the tenderloin. He held up a finger to the glass and tapped it, then turned his head towards Sips.

“What do you think? I haven’t had filet mignon in a while.”

Sips shrugged. “It’s all right, I guess. Not my personal favorite.” He moved the cart aside and stood next to Ross. “Now ribeye, that’s where it’s at. A big, solid chuck of that dipped in au jus used to be my go to.”

“Used to be?” Ross was curious now. “What happened?”

“I ate too much of it at my previous job. Haven’t had any since I left.”

That caught Ross off guard. What kind of job did Sips have that allowed him to frequently eat like that? He asked, hoping Sips would continue to share with him.

Sips didn’t answer until after the person behind the counter came over and assisted them. Then Sips was pushing the cart along again, forcing Ross to follow.

“I was the captain of a cruise ship in the Bahamas for a few years.”

Ross’ eyes widened. “You don’t say. That sounds fun.” He didn’t take Sips for a man of the sea, though he supposed a cruise ship was far different than a fishing boat.

“Eh, it paid well enough. Got to meet lots of people, including Trott.” He steered the cart into the fresh produce section that was overflowing with fruits and vegetables. “On that boat was one of the only times I was ever scared shitless.”

“Why?” Ross was sure he didn’t need to ask. He had briefly felt the same when he had first seen Alex and Trott.

Sips scratched at his chin. “We had just returned to the home port from a weeklong trip and I was ready to get some sleep. It was late, I was drunk, and I had almost made it into my room when Trott came down the hall towards me.” A smile slowly spread across Sips’ face. “He pushed me up against the door and bit me. It was obvious that it was no measly love bite either. He got blood all over my white uniform.”

Ross picked up a couple potatoes and put them in one of the provided produce bags. “Trott did that? He doesn’t seem like the type.” He set them in the cart and turned to the onions.

“He was wilder twenty years ago. Anyways, after that I thought I was toast. He didn’t explain himself until he was done drinking me dry. I took his job offer without much thought, but it’s not like I regret it.” Sips sighed, an almost wistful sound. “Damn, I was young. If he’d tried to pull that shit now I’d probably punch him.”

The big red onion in Ross’ hand went into another thin bag. “It’s not like you’re old,” he said.

“I’m getting up there.” Sips stared down into the cart. “Sometimes I think I should have settled down and had kids… but then I remember that I like fucking around too much.” The grin on his face lingered and Ross glanced at him. “A wife wouldn’t like that very much, would she?”

Ross didn’t really know –he wasn’t exactly an expert in that particular field. But he did know what it was like to sleep around. There was a certain comfort in that type of continuous experience, it was always something new to offset the stale routine of a career-run life. Ross picked up a head of garlic and turned it around in his hand.

“Is that really the reason you don’t want to become one of them?” Ross asked, voice dropping lower even though there wasn’t anyone else around to hear. He had changed the subject quite abruptly and hoped Sips wouldn’t mind.

Sips straightened, the smile falling from his lips. He looked stoic again, eyes thrown into a shadow from the light overhead. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t want to live forever?”

Somehow, Sips was turning out to be completely different than Ross imagined.

“I didn’t peg you for a poet,” Ross teased. He pulled at the cart and made Sips walk with him.

“I ain’t a poet, it’s just how I feel. This world is pretty shitty. I don’t want to spend eternity watching it die a slow death.”

“How very dark of you. Is this the start of your midlife crisis or are you getting into a late goth phase?” Ross struggled not to laugh.

“Fuck you.” There was no malice behind his words.

“So why do you smoke cigars?” It had been on Ross’ mind since he’d seen Sips with one the night before.

Bottles of wine and champagne lined the shelves of the next aisle they stopped by. Ross went straight for the rosé.

“My dad always did, and I just picked it up from him. Bad habit but I could care less. Helps pass the time.”

“Waiting for the sweet release of lung cancer to take you at seventy?” Ross eyed the peach bottle of PYCM, debating.

“You sure are cheeky, aren’t you? Not what I expected.”

Ross set a hand on the cart and looked at Sips, eyebrow raised. “What did you expect, then?” So they both had had different ideas of each other. Interesting.

Sips gave a half shrug. “You seemed like a pretty clean cut guy. Definitely not the kind who falls in love with a vampire.”

Ross quickly turned his attention back to the wine, his face feeling warm. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t think I was the kind either. It just sort of happened.”

“Whatever, man. It’s your life. I ain’t gonna try to tell you how to live it.”

The rest of their shopping was done in relative silence, only Ross asking for a few of Sips’ opinions now and again. It seemed like Sips had said all he had wanted to about himself. Ross supposed he could try to pry more but he didn’t want to annoy Sips.

When they were done they both carried paper bags out the automatic doors and into the parking lot where Sips’ car was parked. After they loaded the groceries, Ross slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks for going with me,” Ross said as he buckled his seat belt.

Sips turned the key. “You wouldn’t have gotten far without me. I’m in charge of the money.”

“Oh.” Ross had wondered what exactly it was Sips did. Even though he wanted to know, he sort of liked the idea of Sips being a more mysterious part of the Smith and Trott household. The man had been recruited years ago and was still here. He must be doing something important and was well trusted.

The rest of the ride they kept to themselves as Bon Jovi sang them home.

* * *

Ross felt Trott’s anger as soon as the man came into the room. He and Alex were waiting in the library as Sips cooked the steak. Ross had tried to offer his help, but Sips had refused. So now he sat in a plush armchair holding a glass of the wine he had picked out. Across from him was Alex, a book in one hand and a glass that matched Ross’ own in the other. Except Alex’s wasn’t filled with sweet, bubbling rosé.

Ross rubbed at his wrist as Trott stepped silently into the room. It was hard to ignore Trott’s looming presence as he went straight towards Alex. Ross hoped there wasn’t going to be a fight. The two had been avoiding each other even since Trott had left the dining room conversation the day before. Ross didn’t know what Trott had been doing during that time but it didn’t seem like he was in any better a mood.

Trott stood over Alex, blocking out the yellowed lamp light. Alex looked up at him.

“What? Do you have to stand there?”

“Do you _have_ to drink blood out of a fucking _glass_ like some pompous king?” Trott hissed. He reached for it, only to have Alex quickly move it away.

“Yes, I have to do this because it clearly pisses you off.” Alex grinned and shut his book. “I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”

Ross wondered if it would be best to leave. He was about to get up when the loud sound of a slap met his ears. With his nerves on edge he looked over at the other two. Alex’s head was hung, his hair covering his eyes. Trott clenched his outstretched hand into a fist before letting it fall to his side.

“Why must you be so irritating,” Trott said, voice simmering. “There are only a few things I ask you not to do and you constantly go against my wishes. I’m sick of it.”

Alex finally lifted his head. His cheek was already bright red, but the smile was still on his face. His eyes were the only things to give away his anger.

“Yeah? So what are you gonna do about it? Hit me again? Go ahead.”

Trott paused, and he turned his head to meet Ross’ gaze. Ross froze, wondering if he was going to be the one attacked. But Trott wasn’t like that. He’d only ever shown Ross kindness, and Ross made an effort to stay out of Trott’s way. Surely he wouldn’t be part of this feud.

Alex took advantage of Trott’s distraction. He shoved Trott backwards, the glass of Ross’ blood falling to the floor with a clatter. Alex was on Trott in an instant, his fist squarely meeting Trott’s jaw.

Ross barely had time to blink. The speed at which they threw themselves at each other in a flurry of kicks and punches was definitely inhuman, like watching an action movie on fast forward. He should have left, but some morbid curiosity about how this would end kept him rooted to the chair.

They were clearly evenly matched even though Alex was much bigger than Trott. It seemed like just a fist fight until there was obvious rips appearing in their clothing. He watched Trott dig sharp nails into Alex’s shoulder, the fabric underneath gone weak. In retaliation Alex turned his head and sunk teeth into Trott’s hand, blood pooling in his mouth and sliding down Trott’s sleeve. Ross wondered if this is how a dog fight might appear.

Like a passerby watching a car crash, Ross was transfixed. There weren’t even any insults being thrown, just heavy breathing and the occasional grunt and growl. They _were_ just like animals. For a moment, it was almost funny.

Then he heard a sigh and looked up. Sips stood next to him in a grease splattered apron, his arms crossed. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered under his breath. “Hey, you two cunts. What do you think you’re doing? I ain’t cleaning this place up again if you trash it.”

Almost immediately Alex and Trott went still. Trott had Alex in a headlock, and he looked up, suddenly appearing almost sheepish. He let go of Alex and stood, wiping blood from his chin. Alex pushed himself to his feet and leaned against a chair.

Sips set a hand on Ross’ shoulder. “The table’s set, so come eat when you’re ready.” Sips pointed at the spilled glass. “You better get that taken care of or it’s gonna stain.” Then he left.

“Shit,” Alex mumbled, looking down as he ran his hands along his chest. “I really liked this shirt.”

Trott acted like he didn’t hear him. He picked up the cracked glass and walked towards Ross. Trott stopped once he was next to him.

“Sorry you had to see that,” he said, almost too low for Ross to catch, although there was evident embarrassment in his voice. He was gone a moment later, leaving Ross alone with Alex.

Ross didn’t know if he was stepping into dangerous territory when he asked, “Do you two fight like that a lot?” It had only been a few months since Ross had settled into the house and he had never seen them go at it like that before.

Alex pulled off his ripped shirt and used it as a rag to clean up the splattering of blood on the floor. “Define a lot. We’ve been together for hundreds of years. A fight like that was nothing.”

There was a twist in Ross’ stomach. “Nothing? I’d hate to see what more you could do.”

Alex laughed. He glanced at Ross. “It really isn’t pretty. One time Sips found us looking like we’d been through a meat grinder.”

“Um…” Ross really did not want to imagine that, not when he was going to be eating. “I mean, wow, that’s something. I hope I don’t ever have to be witness to that.”

There was still some streaks of red on the wood floor but Alex seemed happy with his clean up job. “You probably will, if you intend to stay.”

“Intend to stay?” Ross leaned forward. “After you turn me, you’re still giving me an option to leave?”

Alex shrugged. He balled up his dirty shirt and stepped to Ross. His eyes seemed clouded, unfocused even. “You’ll have the power to do whatever you want once you’re one of us. Can’t exactly keep you locked in a room, now can I?” He forced a smile and set the shirt onto the end table next to the chair.

Ross frowned. “I don’t want to leave. I’ve been here this whole time, haven’t I?”

“Even though one day we might end up fighting like Trott and I do? It wasn’t always like that. I mean, we’ve forever disagreed on things but it took years and years of being together before we started getting rough.” Alex stared at the bookshelf behind Ross. “Maybe some of those crappy movies are right. Maybe we’re better off being ‘solitary creatures’.”

Ross stood up and didn’t hesitate to pull Alex into a hug. The coolness of his bare skin took on some of the heat from Ross’ own body. He wondered where the confidence Alex usually gave off had went.

“I won’t leave, even if we do end up fighting,” Ross said. He buried his face into Alex’s neck. “I like you and I like Trott. You’ve both been nothing but kind to me.”

Alex huffed a laugh. “Kindness wasn’t my first intention with you.” His arms came up around Ross’ back. “I had just wanted to keep you as my plaything, but Trott wouldn’t let me treat you bad.”

“I’m glad he’s here. You should listen to him more.” Ross lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Alex’s scratched cheek. “He has your best interests at heart, doesn’t he?”

“Probably.” Alex gave him a squeeze before he let go. “Come on, the food’s getting cold.”

He led Ross by the hand into the dining room where Sips sat, smoking and looking at his cellphone. He glanced up when Alex and Ross came into the room but said nothing.

Alex pulled out a chair for Ross, then sat next to him.

The meal on the table was presented beautifully. Ross felt as if he were at a high-end restaurant. In front of him was the thick cut of prime rib, its juices already collecting in a puddle underneath it. Each cooked vegetable had its own separate dish. Farthest away Ross could see a big slice of triple layer chocolate cake. He had his appetite back, thankfully.

Alex leaned his elbows on the table and watched Ross eat. “I’m a bit envious,” he admitted.

“What do you miss the most?” Ross asked after he had swallowed. He stabbed at a carrot with his fork.

“Hmm.” Alex rubbed his eyes. He looked tired but much more content than he had been before. “Bread? And mutton. Also milk. The simple things.”

Ross paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked at Alex. “Can you still taste? Like, would you be able to just chew and spit it out as a way to enjoy something?”

“No,” Alex said. “Our taste buds are completely changed. Any food we put in our mouth tastes horribly sour and stings. The only thing that doesn’t is water, but drinking that just makes us feel sick so there’s no point in it.”

Ross found this both fascinating and depressing. He stared down at the lovely arrangement of foods before him and knew that he was definitely going to have a hard time parting with one of the most basic human needs he had always taken for granted.

“But,” Alex added, “it isn’t like blood’s not tasty.” He picked up Ross’ left hand and pressed his lips to the faint marks he had left earlier on his wrist. “It’s pretty satisfying, actually. But it’s gotta be, right? Otherwise who’d want to drink it?”

Ross flinched when Alex’s teeth pierced his skin. The prickle turned into a rush of heat and Ross waited as Alex sucked on him. After a soft kiss was placed to the wounded area, Alex released him.

“Guess I get to look forward to it,” Ross mumbled. He tried to focus on the flavor of everything he ate, locking away the memory of it. How could blood ever compare to all the different food he had eaten in his lifetime? Again he stopped and turned to face Alex. “Do you _have_ to drink it?” A question that had been weighing on him for a while now.

Alex grinned wide. “The longest I went was a couple days. Trott likes to try to fast, but never for very long. He once made it two weeks.”

“It wasn’t pretty,” Sips said.

The sound of Alex’s laugh echoed in the dining room. “It wasn’t pretty for _either_ of us. Trott came at us like a hungry tiger. We both got munched on, big time.”

“Not a pleasant experience.” Sips flicked the end of his cigar into an ashtray. “Those bruises took forever to fade. Looked like I had been in a bar fight.”

Alex sat back in his chair. “You can drink blood from any animal you want but the hunger will always be there unless you take from a human. Or a blood pack. We have some of those lying around here somewhere.” He cracked his knuckles. “Don’t worry about it right now. After you turn we can talk.”

Ross nodded and stared at his plate. It stayed in his mind though because he was going to be making such a significant change. He wanted to be prepared ahead of time. Maybe he could sneak away and find Trott, get some answers from him…

Alex suddenly leaned close to him. “That reminds me. I need to talk to Trott about the fucking.”

Ross tensed and couldn’t help peeking at Sips. The man appeared disinterested.

With a heavy pat to Ross’ back, Alex stood. “Don’t forget to eat that cake. It looks great.” He stepped away from the table and disappeared deeper into the dark house.

“I think Alex is looking forward to this more than you are,” Sips said casually.

Ross let his shoulders relax and he took a long drink of wine. He set the empty glass down gently. “I’m… I just have a lot on my mind right now is all.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Do you think I’m letting this happen too fast?” Ross ran his thumb along the detailed handle of his fork. “Am I rushing into this?” He furrowed his brows, wondering if he had made the right choice.

“Maybe you are, but that’s for you to decide, not me.” Sips blew out a smoky cloud that swirled towards the ceiling. “It’s better for you to figure it out on your own.”

Ross found Sips immensely unhelpful, yet his words were familiar. Ross had only ever had himself, had only ever went over his decisions in his own head. But he’d been hanging around Alex and Trott for a few months now and that had given him the socializing he had been missing, craving even. And Sips was a good listener. At least, he seemed to be. Though apparently he wasn’t one for giving advice. Ross could deal with that.

He resumed eating, anticipating the cake.

* * *

They discussed boundaries beforehand, as well as things that Ross enjoyed and didn’t. It turned out that Sips was mostly open to anything, though Ross thought that the night wouldn’t be terribly wild. He had no way of knowing for sure, what with the audience, but he looked forward to whatever happened.

He was followed into the bedroom by Sips and at a length Alex and Trott. Alex brought along two comfortable arm chairs and set them up at the end of the bed, near enough to feel _too_ close but Ross wasn’t about to tell Alex to back up. This was, in a way, a type of show. The expectation that he was going to be preforming for a couple of men was a bit daunting and Ross told himself that if he ignored the fact that he was being watched he’d have an easier time.

Trott was quiet as Alex tried to make some conversation with him, excitement clear on his bearded face. There was at least some intrigue from the shorter man. Trott didn’t slouch in the chair like Alex did –he sat up straight, legs crossed, hands in his lap, eyes on Ross and Sips as they climbed onto the spacious bed.

Ross pushed the pillows on his side up against the headboard. Despite the cozy setting, he wondered if it would take him a while to get in the mood. Generally he didn’t have a problem, except the circumstances now were much more different than usual. Sips was eyeing up Trott, and it was almost as if the two were having a silent conversation. Ross glanced at Alex and the man winked at him. Ross took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly.

Sips placed his hand on Ross’ upper arm and turned him. Ross felt lips on his cheek that slid towards his ear.

“Should we start?” Sips asked.

Ross nodded, trying not to pay mind to Alex’s and Trott’s ogling. He focused his attention on Sips and angled his head towards him, letting their lips meet. The light pressure did nothing to calm Ross’ nerves and instead ignited them. Sips went gently, leading Ross through the presses, keeping the attention on just where they were touching. Sips’ hooded brown eyes watched him, and Ross did his best to keep his own open, the intimacy greater. Sips’ hand came up to his neck, offering slightly more force.

Ross had rarely kissed like this before. It had always been either quick hello and goodbye pecks or nothing but open mouth with too much saliva. Now it was slow, as if Sips was trying to figure him out with just his lips alone, as if Ross _could_ somehow be figured out like this. Ross grabbed at Sips’ shirt, keeping a hold of him as though he was going to leave at any moment.

Sips’ thumb smoothed along Ross’ jaw and he held Ross’ chin still. A harder press of lips, the prickle of stubble against Ross’ mouth, their noses brushing–Ross was aware of each little movement. The first slide of Sips’ tongue was just a skim past the seam of his lips, something Ross barely noticed. It came again a second later, pushing in enough to touch his front teeth.

The hand holding his chin fell to the back of his neck, fingertips faintly digging in with short nails. Ross opened his mouth as Sips’ tongue made another pass. He shivered when the mild taste of smoky cinnamon stirred his senses. Sips shifted, the kiss suddenly deeper and Ross was lost in the flavor of cloves, a tang of autumn that Sips’ mouth brought to him.

He heard the low murmur of Alex’s voice but couldn’t understand what he was saying, probably talking to Trott. Ross let go of Sips’ shirt and passed a hand over his chest instead, palm moving until it rested on top of a somewhat firm pectoral. Sips’ lips went thin with a smile and he pulled back.

Sips tugged off his shirt. Ross looked over the newly revealed skin, finding that Sips was quite beautifully average. Most of the guys Ross had been with were just like this, arms showing a bit of defined muscle and abs hidden beneath a soft layer of fat. It was comfortable. Sips let Ross’ hands wander. He traced past ribs and around the navel, came back up to find hard nipples. These Ross barely pinched, and when he did so Sips bit his lip, breath hitching.

Ross dipped his head and dropped kisses down until he was at one of the buds. He was only able to give it a lick before Sips was trying to remove his shirt. Ross helped and he sat back, skin losing its warmth. He’d always been confident in his body, though it wasn’t as toned as it had been when he was in college. Three pairs of eyes roved over him. Ross knew he was covered in splatters of various moles and freckles, though he cared less about them and more about his chest hair. It had never been his favorite trait what with the way it laid in a thick line on his upper body.

A hand was placed on his side and Sips leaned into him to distract Ross with another deep kiss, a feeling he was very much getting familiar with. There was something about the way Sips did it, like he was putting every inviting emotion he had behind his lips and passing it through to Ross. It was by far unexpected and it had his heart clenching.

Sips brought his leg up, his knee coming to slot between Ross’ thighs. A flicker of heated arousal curved through Ross’ body and he drew his fingers along Sips’ collarbone until he stopped at a pale shoulder. This he grasped, bringing their fronts that final bit closer until they were together. Sips had so much more warmth than he did, so much more than even Alex had. He had gotten used to the cool solidity of Alex’s being that he had almost forgotten what another heated, pliable body felt like.

There was a pleased hum against Ross’ lips and Sips’ knee pushed up farther, pressing against his cock. The sweatpants and briefs offered only a thin barrier. Ross set a hand on Sips’ jean covered thigh and wondered if he should just lose the pants now. He shot a glance towards Alex. The man sat still, eyes gone dark. He knew that lustful gaze, had seen it many times. How much was Alex holding himself back?

“Hey,” Sips said, his knee grinding down. Ross cut off his gasp and refocused on Sips. “Don’t worry about them.” Sips set a light kiss to Ross’ lips.

Sips’ rumbling voice, the drag of his stubbled chin along Ross’ neck, it was a good enough distraction for the moment. It also helped when Sips wormed a hand past his briefs and took hold of his cock. His grip was far different than Alex’s. It was loose and in a way, ticklish. Sips teased him, and Ross didn’t want to just sit there doing nothing.

Ross somehow wasn’t surprised to find that Sips didn’t have on underwear, though how that was comfortable in just jeans he did not know. The cock he freed was half hard and thicker than his own. He liked the feel of its weight, and it only took them both a few minutes of ample jerking until Ross longed for something more than just a hand.

It seemed like Sips was content to just continue on like this, so Ross stopped first and took off his pants and briefs. He helped Sips out of his jeans and didn’t hesitate to take Sips’ cock into his mouth. Fingers weaved into his hair but didn’t pull, only threaded through as if Sips were combing it. Ross closed his eyes, the sensation satisfying.

But then they were gone, and Ross felt Sips stretch to the side and heard the unmistakable sound of lubrication being shaken then opened.

“Let me lie back,” Sips said, and then waited for Ross to raise his head. “Here.” Sips guided Ross forward and hips back until Ross was on all fours hovering over him.

Ross felt the embarrassment of the position sink in as he looked up straight at Alex and Trott. He’d done it like this before a few times but there was definitely intimidation from being watched so closely.

Sips ran his hands across Ross’ ass, raising goosebumps. Ross waited for the feel of being spread open before he dipped his head and took Sips back in. He kept his eyes lowered, the shyness ever present for there was nowhere to hide. A slick finger went in easily and Ross centered his attention on the cock in front of him. He kept his mouth open as wide as he could, hands wrapped around the base, jaw already starting to ache.

Ross didn’t expect the flick of a tongue alongside the stretching finger. He started, a whine caught in his throat. Sips held him open as he traced the tip of his tongue in unhurried little circles, sometimes stopping to lay it flat against the rim. Ross struggled to stay still, to not push back in a search for more. Each time Sips’ finger sunk back in, the more it worked Ross up. He had to move off Sips’ cock so that he could draw air into his lungs, already starting to pant.

Thankfully, Sips didn’t torture him for much longer. He pushed at Ross, directed him forward to hover over his lap as he raised up. Ross was met again with two sets of eyes. Trott and Alex watched silently as he lined himself up with Sips’ straining cock. He dropped onto it, taking it in without problem. Sips’ lube-sticky hands grabbed onto his hips tightly and held him in place.

“Shit,” Sips breathed. “I need a minute.”

Alex didn’t try to quiet his laugh and Ross blushed. He gave his own cock a few strokes, wondering where he should even look. He supposed it would be okay to find a place on the wall to stare at, but he couldn’t ignore Alex. The man was right in front of him, just out of reach of but that hardly mattered. His smoldering gaze alone was enough to quicken Ross’ pulse.

Sips helped raise him up and let him sink back down. The heated slide of Sips’ cock pressed deep, left him fighting to take in air that had been forced out. It was far better than just fingers. Sips’ grip would leave bruises but he didn’t care. The hold on him was dominating in a way that combined with being watched to make Ross feel like the center of attention, like he was on display for two powerful beings. Ross was having trouble keeping his thoughts straight as Sips pushed up into him over and over. He hardly blinked, Alex’s eyes drilling into his own. What would it have been like to fuck him, Ross wondered. Perhaps Trott knew. It was something he’d have to ask.

A particularly hard thrust had Ross’ teeth clenching around a groan. His thighs tensed with every upward pull, and the loud smack of sweat slicked skin accompanied each landing. At least the mattress was firm enough that there was very little shaking. Ross smiled at the thought and let his head tip back, putting his neck on display. He knew what he was doing, and he wanted Alex to make a move, to break from the patient onlooker to become a part of the show.

But Alex didn’t move. Ross bowed his back until he had to put out hands to support himself. He could feel Sips’ quick breaths against his shoulder blades. It was a difficult position to hold, and his arms were straining to keep him up. He pushed off the bed as hard as he could and managed to curve himself back into his previous position. He sought out Alex.

The man was on the edge of the chain, looking as if he were going to spring forward at any moment. Ross continued his bouncing, trying to add some hip rolls that made his dripping cock sway. This time, _he_ felt powerful. Alex’s posture struck him as animalistic, a hunting beast held down only by a command. Ross knew then that Alex wasn’t going to make any moves unless he said so, and Ross loved the idea of keeping him heeled.

Ross was so caught up in his head that he hardly noticed when Sips stopped moving. Then there was a hand on his lower back, pushing him down onto all fours. Sips kneeled behind him and didn’t waste any time shoving back in. Ross bit his lip, not able to stop the husky moans from coming out. He lowered his arms and pressed his forehead to the mattress, sticking his ass out as much as he could. Sips leaned over him, and Ross felt sweat drip onto his back.

He palmed at his cock, knowing he was close. He had no idea how long Sips could go for, but the man was relentless in his thrusting. It started to feel erratic, and Sips mouthed at the back of his neck, teeth nipping lightly. Then Sips groaned against his skin, hips flush against his ass, grinding in. Ross held off his own orgasm as Sips released inside him.

Sips pulled out and turned Ross around, and that’s when Alex finally pounced. Ross was kissed messily by Sips as Alex’s cold hands tugged at his thighs. Alex nipped at his ass cheeks and shoved a couple fingers into his wet hole, plunging them as deep as he could. Ross could barely breathe, but he didn’t want to try to move away. He panted hard against Sips’ incessant lips while Alex worked him open further, all the while sucking marks into his thighs and along his back.

Then he was pulled up, flush against Alex’s chest. He saw Trott standing next to the bed. As Trott kneeled onto it, Alex pulled his fingers free and gripped Ross’ cock. Ross watched Trott kiss Sips before he bit into his neck. Sips grimaced, then it smoothed into a lazy smile. Alex’s hand jerked quickly until Ross spilled over, come landing in various places he didn’t see because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Trott feeding.

Alex kissed at his ear. “You were wonderful,” he whispered.

Ross felt content, satisfied that he had been able to please Alex. And he was sure Sips and Trott were likewise just as appeased. And now that it was over, Ross knew he needed a bath and to change the sheets.

Alex gave his ass a light swat. “You and Sips can go get cleaned up. Trott will help me with the bed.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sips agreed.

Ross nodded, throat dry but body feeling pleasantly spent.

* * *

When the half-moon was above the tree line, Alex came into Ross’ darkened room. Ross only heard the click of the door opening then the soft shut of the latch against the strike. Truly he was feeling uncertain. He had thought these doubts had been extinguished but apparently not. They rose from somewhere within him and anxiety bubbled as Alex stepped towards the bed where he sat.

“Hey,” Alex offered. He perched himself next to Ross.

Ross stared out the glass doors of the balcony watching as wisps of clouds temporarily covered the moon. The room felt much colder all of a sudden and Ross shivered. He had been so mentally prepared before.

Alex must have picked up on this. He laid a hand on the middle of Ross’ back. “If you have any doubts-”

“No,” Ross cut in. He took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out in a whoosh. “I’m fine. I can do this.”

Alex leaned forward and looked at Ross’ face. “You don’t have to. It’s a big risk.”

Ross raised an eyebrow. “But weren’t you adamant about turning me?”

“I mean, I still am. But Trott’s right about giving you a choice.” Alex smoothed his hand up and down Ross’ back. “I know I brought you here but it _is_ still your life. You can walk out any time. Although I’ll be quite sad about it.”

Ross knew that. He’d known that for months. However, there was an allure to Alex and Trott and their way of life, to being something that had much more strength than a human and who lived off blood alone. Of course it was fascinating and exciting to be able to have even a chance to become an immortal. So what was the real cost here? Why was there such hesitance?

“Maybe I feel like I’m going to lose my humanity or something,” Ross said, a bit surprised he let that slip out. He leaned against Alex and stared into his lap where his hands laid folded. “But I do like you and Trott. And Sips. All of you are people I never would have meet had this all not happened.” Ross didn’t quite know where he was going with his thoughts. He tried to center himself. “Let’s just do this. I’m thinking about it too much.”

Alex’s hand slid up to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I hope you’re ready,” he said seriously. “It’s gonna be really fucking horrible.”

Ross nodded. “You’ve said.” He felt dread settle heavy in his chest. His throat tightened and he swallowed, trying to untie the knot.

“I think you’ll come through it.” Alex lifted Ross’ head and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You know what to do, yeah? Want me to explain again?”

“All I have to do is drink your blood after you’ve taken mine.” Ross felt his hands go sweaty. Once this started there was no backing out.

“Yes,” Alex said. He ran his thumb across Ross’ bottom lip. “You have to will yourself to drink it. It’s going to feel as if your soul is leaving your body. If you’re not strong enough to fight to stay alive, I cannot save you.”

Ross didn’t want to hear that. He reached up and cupped Alex’s jaw, beard scratchy against his palm.

“I love you, you know.” Ross’ voice was strained. “I’m probably a fool for it but I don’t care.”

Alex smiled, eyes squinting. “And I love that you’re my fool.”

Ross wanted to say something else, to maybe get more of his feelings out. Alex didn’t let him.

The bite to his neck came swiftly. The rush of heat took a moment to wash through his body. It was good and familiar, this. Ross clung to Alex, breathing heavily, all of Alex’s emotions laid out for him to experience alongside his own. And it went on like that until a drowsiness knocked on his head, the weightlessness overtaking everything. His mind was clear, and yet his consciousness was rapidly flickering in and out like someone was messing with a light switch. He couldn’t feel Alex’s teeth on his neck anymore yet Alex was still there, sucking forcefully at his skin.

Then that pleasant feeling stopped abruptly. His heart constricted, breath going shaky. His grip on Alex loosened. He was tired, wanted to go to sleep, the strength sapped from him. And yet Alex continued and an itchy pain spread from his neck downwards, though every muscle and even his bones. It hurt and his brain told him that this wasn’t right. But even though he tried to push Alex away, he couldn’t. What had Alex said again? Something about his soul leaving? Memories were hard to access when he felt so cold and weak. Even with Alex the complete opposite against him, it didn’t give him any comfort.

He couldn’t see anything, could barely hear anything besides a ringing in his ears. His breathing slowed to barely a gasp. He was limp in Alex’s arms. How could he stay grounded, stay sane and _alive_ through this torture?

Alex left his neck. A bleeding wrist was placed against his lips. The smell of blood was too strong and it made him want to vomit. Ross kept his mouth shut against the forceful press.

“No, _drink_ ,” Alex hissed. “Come on, Ross. You must.”

Ross reluctantly opened his mouth as far as he could and bit down on the slick skin. The taste was rancid as it filled his mouth in a rush. He almost choked on it. As Ross swallowed, his stomach lurched. Alex pushed his wrist harder, a hand on the back of his head keeping him still. He couldn’t struggle away, there wasn’t any energy left for that. He was gagging on the blood, barely able to get it down his throat. Some leaked from his nose, making it harder to breathe.

“Calm down.” Alex’s voice sounded far away, echoing. “You have to drink, Ross, please.”

Ross tried again. Another swallow went down, then another. He could feel the wet heat of it leaking onto the front of his shirt as it spilled from his full mouth. Sputtering, he turned his head to the side and spit. He could see again, faintly. Alex’s face was a mix of anger and concern.

“God damn it.” Alex brought his wrist to his mouth and sucked, then grabbed Ross’ head, his nails digging into Ross’ temples, holding him firmly.

Alex pressed his mouth to Ross’. The transfer of blood was shot in a stream. It hit the back of Ross’ throat and he drank it. This Alex repeated a few more times until Ross had to move to breathe again.

But he could feel a tingling in the tips of his fingers. There was some strength there, gradually returning. How much longer would this go on for? How much more did he have to drink? The tangy iron smell of blood wouldn’t stop its assault.

Alex lifted his wrist again to Ross’ mouth again. Ross bit into the flesh hard, securing his teeth. He swallowed as much as he could bear, and this time it was a little easier. His mind was blinking back to full consciousness. He felt Alex mouthing at his neck again but only for a moment.

Ross’ body temperature rose. His breathing started to even out. The darkness of the room lightened to something more glowing. Then the disgusting smell of blood vanished, only to be replaced with a much sweeter, appetizing one. It was easier to drink from Alex’s wrist. His body was coming to life again.

“You’re doing well,” Alex said, relief evident in his voice. He stroked Ross’ hair. “Not much longer.”

Ross could feel the strange lengthening of his canine teeth into Alex’s skin. Alex didn’t even wince, although it must have hurt. His blood drenched shirt stuck to his front uncomfortably and he wanted to take it off, wash himself clean of all that had spilled. He’d wasted a lot, hadn’t he? Ross felt somewhat guilty.

Finally, Alex yanked his wrist away from Ross. “I think that should be enough.”

Ross sensed a presence outside the door. It was strange, this new hyper awareness of his surroundings. Walls weren’t a barrier that could stop his perception. He sniffed at the air and knew that it was Trott outside. Alex snapped his fingers and Ross looked at him.

“Let me see your teeth,” Alex said.

Ross opened his mouth and Alex poked along his gums and at the sharp tips of his fangs. Alex pushed a fingertip to one point until it drew blood. He brought it out and licked at the puncture.

“Seems fine. You feel okay?”

“Much better than before,” Ross said. The shirt was still an annoyance. He grabbed the hem of it and pulled. Like paper it ripped. Ross held it up, shocked. “Oh. Oops?”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, be careful. You’re much stronger than you were. Gonna take some time to get used to.” He took the shirt pieces from Ross and threw them to the floor. “Just think, if you would have drank from Trott you’d be just as strong as me.”

“So I’m weaker?” Ross rubbed at the blood on his chest. It came off easily, surprisingly so.

“Yeah, but only by a fraction. Trott was turned, then I was turned by Trott, then you were turned by me. Each time the special stuff in our blood gets a little less potent with the next turning.” Alex shrugged. “It really isn’t a big deal though.”

Ross stood and turned on a bedside lamp. He stared at the door, wondering if he should call Trott in. Would Trott even enter? Enthusiasm buzzed in his nerves. He was now different in many ways, yet he was still himself. Ross looked at his hands, took in the red, dry and peeling blood stains on his white skin. He wasn’t just Ross the human anymore. He was an equal, someone powerful.

His feet carried him to the door. Ross opened it. To the right stood Trott, leaned against the wall. Ross didn’t hesitate to pull the shorter man into a hug.

“I’m glad you made it through,” Trott said quietly in his ear.

Ross hummed. Trott had his own rich scent, something he hadn’t been able to pick up on before. There was an almost floral quality to him, like roses, except those delicate petals had a hint of cinnamon smoke clinging to them, and Ross knew exactly where that came from.

He released Trott and gave his best smile. His body felt alive, perhaps even more alive than it did when he was a regular human. He could feel the strength in the blood that coursed through him. He wanted to test this –to run as fast as he could, to jump over things, do somersaults and handstands, climb what he hadn’t been able to before and see how high he could get, then jump. Surely if he managed to break something it would heal instantly. And how would the pain feel? Would it be subdued?

“You have a wild look in your eye,” Trott said. “Are you thinking about doing something crazy?”

Ross laughed. “I might be.”

Alex appeared in the doorway. He wrapped an arm around Ross’ waist, pulling their sides together.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Alex asked. “Of course he was before but now look at him. There’s that new shine to his skin.”

Ross tried to find this so called shine. Maybe it was there but it wasn’t all that noticeable, at least not to him. His body hadn’t exactly visibly changed much. He was still the same as he had been, only now with pointy teeth.

Alex rubbed his face into the crook of Ross’ neck. Trott crossed his arms. Ross stood still, wondering what he was meant to do now. He knew there was quite a bit of night left and he wasn’t tired. When the sun eventually came up, he’d probably have to sleep the entire day, though sometimes Alex and Trott were known to be up in more darkened areas of the house during those times.

“Who’s he going to feed from?” Trott asked, looking pointedly at Alex. “And don’t say you, because if he does that then you’ll need to find another source.”

Alex ran a hand through Ross’ hair. “There’s always Sips-”

Trott bristled. “You _know_ he doesn’t let anyone feed from him except me.”

Alex sighed. “It was worth a shot.” He gazed at Ross, a finger tracing his jawline. “We’ll think of something, won’t we, Ross?”

Ross hesitated. He had no idea how any of this worked. “I guess,” he offered.

“I can always take you hunting,” Alex said, his grin wide.

There was a gleam to his eyes that Ross didn’t quite like. What would hunting entail? Taking down an animal? Or worse, a person?

The discomfort must have been visible on his face because Trott jabbed a finger into Alex’s ribs. “Stop messing with him.”

Alex draped himself over Ross. “I should go out. I’ve lost a lot of blood. Most of it is on the floor.”

Ross winced. “Sorry about that.”

“Doesn’t matter. It can be replaced.”

“Then the floor needs to be cleaned,” Trott said. “I’ll help Ross. You can go. Just be careful. It’s been a while since you’ve hunted.”

Alex clicked his tongue. He pressed a kiss to Ross’ cheek. “As if mere months is going to make me forget how it’s done.” Alex slipped away, leaving Ross and Trott alone.

Trott stared after Alex’s retreating figure for a moment. Ross thought he could see sadness there, a mourning of sorts, but Trott turned around.

“I’ll fetch a bucket. Get us a few rags from the cleaning closet.” Trott stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “Maybe think about putting on a shirt too.”

Ross had almost forgotten about that. He returned to his room, not exactly thrilled to be cleaning on the first night of his transformation.

* * *

It was a few hours into the night as Ross walked along the hallway of the second floor. His room was at the farthest corner from the stairs, though he never minded the walk. It gave him a chance to appreciate the large house that was now his home.

As he passed one of the doors, he sensed Sips’ presence in the room. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it except this was new information. Before he had no idea where it was that Sips spent his nights. He always assumed it was on the first floor somewhere close to Trott. But to be just a ways from Ross’ room? It was interesting. Ross stopped outside the door and wondered what it was like on the other side.

Would Sips care if he came in and looked around? The heavy, smoky smell of cloves and ginger seeped from beneath the door. Perhaps he wasn’t sleeping yet. Ross raised his hand to knock.

Sips’ voice was soft, and had Ross still been a human he would not have been able to hear it. “What are you doing here?”

Ross lowered his hand. Was Sips talking to him? Was there a camera somewhere, monitoring the outside of the room? Ross glanced around but didn’t see anything. Maybe it was really well hidden. Should he respond? Ross opened his mouth.

“I just needed someone to talk to.”

Ross’ mouth snapped shut. He had no idea who that voice belonged to, had never heard it before. It belonged to a man, but that was all Ross could identify from it. He tried to focus his senses to pick up something else like a smell or energy, however he could not. Whoever it was, the mystery man was completely masked.

Ross’ body went rigid. If this man was masked… that meant he wasn’t human. Ross did not know of anyone else besides Alex, Trott, and himself that were vampires.

“Look, Lewis, while I appreciate being someone you can talk to…”

The rest of the sentence went unheard as the new name echoed in Ross’ head. Lewis. He’d heard that once before. When was it? He struggled to remember. It hadn’t been _that_ long ago. It slowly returned to Ross, that night Alex had sat everyone down and said he wanted to turn Ross. That’s when the name had been mentioned, but nothing more. So who was Lewis? Ross was almost desperate to know. The man had to be a vampire and one with great skill if he could go completely undetected. Ross leaned against the wall next to the door, closing his eyes and focusing every part of himself on the conversation, eavesdropping be damned.

“I’ll admit, I’m in a slump,” Lewis said.

A huff from Sips. “Aren’t you always in a slump? Every time I see you the bags under your eyes get bigger. Pull yourself together already.”

“I’ve had my time of being put together. So much time you wouldn’t even be able to comprehend. My brain is full of memories that won’t stay sorted and it’s maddening.” There was a rustle of clothing, and it sounded like Lewis had sat down somewhere. “I don’t know how much more of this dreadful living I can take… if one can even call this existence _living_.”

“Then go sit out in the sunlight and burn. No one’s stopping you.”

“That’s what I like about you, Sips. You’re always so blunt with me. Nothing like Trott.”

“You haven’t spoken to Trott in years,” Sips said. “Maybe that’s what you need to do. Make up with him. He’s different now, more level headed. Still hopelessly in love with Alex and fond of the new one.”

“New one?”

Ross felt a shock go through him, and it was as if the wall had disappeared. He could _feel_ Lewis’ eyes on him through the wood pressed to his back. Ross had no idea how to mask himself, had not been taught to hide his senses. He knew he must be on full display, and it was shameful. He’d been caught, surely. Would Lewis come out and punish him? Ross wondered if he should make a quick retreat to his room. It was only a few hurried steps away.

But as quick as he had been caught, he was instantly released. It was confusing and left Ross’ heart beating erratically, throat tight.

“Yeah, his name is Ross. Alex just turned him. He’s been living with us for a few months. Nice kid.”

“…I see. So Alex has done it, then. The thing that almost broke Trott.”

Ross held his breath. This was wrong, but he didn’t want to move away. Somehow he felt like he had been permitted to stay. This immensely powerful Lewis had not come after him in a rage, so perhaps he did not care what Ross heard.

“Now I go back to buying food for just myself. No complaints from me. You guys are all nuts, giving up the good life just to live forever. Ha.” Ross could hear the teasing in Sips’ voice. “But seriously, you came here to chat about your miserable life? That’s all?”

“I like checking in. You know that I cherish you.”

“How sweet. Does my presence alone cheer you up?”

“Somewhat… Though my head is still a right mess.”

There was silence between them then. Ross let his breath out slowly. To continue this spying would surely end poorly. Ross wanted nothing more than to find Alex, to be next to him and know he was safe. He opened his senses and tried to feel where Alex was. The man was downstairs in one of the common rooms.

As carefully as Ross could, he made a slow shift towards the stairs. He was probably being overly cautious, but being caught still had him rattled. Ross practically flew down the stairs and to Alex. The door was open and he flung himself inside.

Alex looked up from his spot in front of the television, Xbox controller in hand. “What’s up?” he asked. “Wanna play?”

Ross shook his head and walked over. He sat cross-legged next to Alex on the floor, pressing against him.

Alex paused the game and tilted his head. “You okay? Looks like you’re spooked.”

“Guess I am. Lewis is here.”

Alex’s hands tightened on the controller. “Lewis? How do you know who that is?”

Ross swallowed. “Well I don’t exactly… But some time ago Trott mentioned his name. And I overheard him talking to Sips in his room, and I thought that he must be one of us since I couldn’t sense him.”

“He’s one of us.” Alex scratched at his beard. “I’m not allowed to talk about him, though. Not even with you. Trott made me swear.” He set the controller down and laced a hand with Ross’ own. “What did you hear? Anything bad?”

“Just that he’s come to talk to Sips, and that he doesn’t like living.”

“Classic Lewis.” Alex rubbed his thumb against Ross’ skin. “How about I tell you about how I met Trott? He said it was okay to tell you about it.”

“I’d like that,” Ross said, needing a distraction.

“Let’s sit on the sofa, this isn’t exactly a short story.”

They moved to the much more comfortable place, settling into the soft cushions. Ross, although still shaken, was excited to hear this. Alex hadn’t shared much about himself with Ross.

“I know it might be hard to imagine, but picture, if you will, the 17th century. I grew up as a carpenter’s son but I had no interest in building. My dad was a great guy though, despite knowing I wanted to study science and politics.” Alex paused for a second. “Maybe that’s getting ahead of myself. I was fine with helping him build and didn’t think I’d be doing anything with the rest of my life except inheriting his business when I was older. But then Trott came along.”

Ross smiled. “He just walked into your life?”

“Well, more like sailed. He came with a group of scientists that had just returned home from their time in Italy.” Alex’s sigh was wistful. “I didn’t think I even had an interest in guys until I saw Trott. He looked a bit different when he was younger but he’s always went back to the same haircut. Imagine a baby faced Trott, his big brown eyes magnified behind glasses. He was pretty plain and I probably wouldn’t have bothered had I not heard his voice. He spoke so _smart_ and with this over-eagerness, much different from the rest of the people I knew. That’s what drew me to him,” Alex said. “I was walking by with an armful of lumber, and he was outside talking to a group of men that had come to meet him, telling them all about this new microscope and how it worked, what he had seen under it. I had no idea what he was talking about.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Ross admitted. “You didn’t know anything about science?”

“I knew a little, but it’s not like I had been to proper school. I was only fifteen and busy helping my dad like I’d always been. Hell, I barely knew how to write or read.” Alex crossed a leg over the other, hands coming together in his lap. “But I stopped that day and listened to Trott talk about all the things he had studied in Italy. I couldn’t believe someone as young as him knew so much. Anyways, he noticed me. When the rest of the people left, he got to me before I could go. I never had problems making friends and we got along instantly.

“We were both busy during the day but in the evening we’d hang out. He’d teach me about everything –art, science, math, you name it, he knew it. I was sure he was some kid genius. He also had a sense of humor and I could get him to laugh at all of my jokes.” Alex grinned. “I guess teenage boys are the same, no matter the era.” Alex’s smile fell suddenly. “Then he left, and I didn’t see him for two years. We wrote to each other but it just wasn’t the same. He’d send me diagrams and notes and I could hardly read them. My dad helped me write back and it just didn’t give much satisfaction. I wanted to go where he was, in Germany. But I couldn’t, so I had to wait.

“When he came back he had a scruffy beard. I hardly recognized him! His voice was the same though, and so was his stupid hair. I wanted to make him promise me he’d never be gone for that long again.” Alex’s hands squeezed together and he stared down at them. “I knew I couldn’t ask that though. He was practically a scholar and I was nothing more than an apprentice carpenter. He sometimes got to attend meetings in the same room as the damn king. But I didn’t care about that, I just wanted my friend to live in the same town as me, where we could swim in the river during the middle of the night under a full moon and catch bugs to pin. I wanted those times he was back home to be permanent.”

Ross could tell that Alex’s past was filled with heartache. He set a hand on Alex’s shoulder and kept listening.

“He left again and again, and always came back. I didn’t get to see him grow up, didn’t get to spend full summers with him. One week he was there then the next he was gone for months, or for another year. I always wondered what would happen if he were to get sick, or if the boat he rode would be swallowed by a storm. I distracted myself with my other friends and work, and even tried to like this girl that my parents wanted me to marry. But all I could think was _when is Trott going to be back?_ I missed his stories and wire glasses, his fancy clothes and books, the way he always carried licorice in his pockets next to a magnifying glass and handful of coins. He was so much mature, even though he was barely older than me.

“It was like that for a long while. When I was twenty-one my mom got sick and died. Then it was just me and my dad. He was getting older and had a bad leg, so I was in charge of most of the work. When I could I studied the things Trott sent me and tried to save up money for classes at the university. Modern science was going crazy, and Trott’s letters were long. He wrote so small I could barely read it because he had so much to say. I had gotten better at reading and writing, and was quickly starting to despise being a carpenter.”

“What about the girl?” Ross asked. “Don’t tell me you ended up marrying her.”

“Almost. If Trott hadn’t come back that year, I would have. You know how it is. I was supposed to be starting a family. I was almost twenty-three and every day my dad would tell me to tie the knot and have some kids. I _really_ wasn’t looking forward to that, so I kept saying I would soon. And when Trott came home later that month in new glasses and shorter hair, as well dressed as ever and looking like a teacher, I cut it off with my almost-wife. My dad was _pissed_ when he found out, but I could care less because Trott was home.”

Ross couldn’t stop his smile. “Did you two run off together?”

Alex shook his head. “I wish we could have. But he started to teach at the university and did projects with others on the side. Again we didn’t have much time together.” Alex leaned into Ross. “But all I cared about was that I could see him again. I’d go over to his flat some nights with ale and we’d stay up just talking. He was done going on trips for a while because he needed to save up money. He wanted to go to America. I wanted him to stay put forever. But that was selfish. I couldn’t force him to stay in England, not someone like him who’d already had a taste of the world. And I was scared.”

“Scared?” Ross asked. “Of what?”

“Of telling him that I loved him. I didn’t know if I was just a friend in his eyes. That kind of thing… if people found out you fancied guys it usually didn’t end too well, even though the King was up in his castle having all kinds of male lovers,” Alex said, and rolled his eyes. “I was content with being a close friend. As long as he was staying put, I’d be there with him when I could.”

“So when _did_ you tell him?”

Alex huffed. “Pushy, aren’t we? I had a bit of patience… for a year, at least. The two of us, we never talked about girls or getting married or having kids. I knew that studying and work was more important, and I guess he was just too distracted to ask me about any of that. Still, I needed to get something across to him. I was slowly building up the courage to hint at it when news of a fancy new telescope arrived. He didn’t hesitate to take the invitation to go see it in France. He promised me that he would only be gone a couple weeks, a month maximum. I knew France wasn’t too far and he would be true to his word. So the night before he left I wrote him a note where I basically spilled my guts like some lovesick girl and had one of his friend’s give it to him when they got to France.” Alex rubbed his hands together. “I was terrified of him coming back, what he would say, if anything. I didn’t tell him what to do and I only signed my initials on the note, but he’d know it was from me because he knew my handwriting.

“Every day I felt worse and regretted it, but I couldn’t take it back. When he returned, I waited in front of his flat, dreading the rejection. He saw me, invited me inside, and I wondered if I was going to be scolded. Trott set down his things, called me crazy, and then kissed me.” Alex laughed. “Swear I had a heart attack. I don’t think I’d even been as happy as I was that day. And really, not much changed between us. Except ya know, the whole having sex thing.”

“Did you do that a lot?” Ross asked. It was nice seeing Alex be so open about his past.

“Eh, it was difficult to find time but we managed. My dad nagged me every day for always hanging out with Trott and not finding a wife, so when he died a few years later I was both sad and relieved. I sold the house and stopped doing carpentry. I lived with Trott and he convinced the university that I was his assistant. It was great for a while, just the two of us.”

Ross felt the air shift. Alex’s joyful expression became much more somber.

“And what happens next isn’t a story for me to tell. You’ll have to convince Trott to let you hear the rest of it.” Alex gave Ross a wink and a smile, but it wasn’t a very convincing one.

“It’s about when he turned, isn’t it?”

Alex nodded. “Trott made me swear I’d never speak of it. He doesn’t even like if I mention my own turning. But he likes you, so I’m sure he’ll tell you. If not now, maybe in the future.”

Ross nodded slowly. “Thanks for talking about your past. It must have been pretty rough.”

Alex shrugged. He cracked his knuckles, each finger giving a faint pop. “Trott made life worth living. If I hadn’t saw him that day in the harbor, I wouldn’t be here now. I still love him, but we’ve been together for so long we’ve fallen into a cycle. Some times are easier than others.”

“What about now?”

“It’s getting better. You’ve changed things though, upset the cycle. He does like you, and that’s reassuring. He might even like you more than me right now.”

Ross nudged Alex’s side. “I’m sure that isn’t the case.”

“I wonder,” Alex hummed. “Well, in any case, now you know about me, and I expect a story from you later.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Ross said. “But I’m far from interesting.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Alex picked up Ross’ hand and brought it to his lips. “I want to know everything about you, as far back as you can remember.” He kissed each of Ross’ fingers.

“I can do that,” Ross said. “I mean, it’s not like we’re getting any older.”

Alex laughed. “That we aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could still add on to this AU in the future, but for now this story is finished. Thanks for reading!


End file.
